A Special Gift
by Dragon of the Wind
Summary: A boy named Jordan, who's father is a well known villain coughGiovannicough, finds that he can talk to Pokemon and finds adventure. This also contains game and anime characters, like Gary, May, Ash and Misty. R & R, no flames. Chapter 10 up!
1. A Mysterious Friend, Book 1

Well, this story may contain;

AshxMisty

MayxOC

And… that's all. The T rating is for later chapters, and, this story is also on the PE2K forums, but I've decided to put it here instead.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Part 1: A Mysterious Friend

My name is Jordan… ever since I was young; I sensed I was different in some way. I went through school normally. I wasn't bullied- the other kids were scared of me.

Being Giovanni's kid didn't help much either.

"Continue the experimentation," Giovanni ordered, strolling through his laboratory.

As he walked, he passed several tubes with Pokémon suspended in them via tubes. Green liquid surrounded the various species, giving the whole laboratory an eerie glow.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jordan walked through the laboratory, looking down at the floor. He preferred not to look up at the Pokémon- just stepping into the laboratory sent shivers down his spine. Ghostly cries echoed throughout the large room, and an unusual aura was around the place. Unusual aura? Jordan immediately thought. Why on earth did I think that?

Jordan shrugged, and headed on. He heard a bird screech, and he jumped, startled.

This place is so creepy! I gotta get out of here! he thought.

Jordan ran, black pants flapping around his legs, but, he tripped, and skidded across the ground. He quickly ran a hand threw his black hair, brushed off his shirt- which was anything but white now- and was about to get up when something licked him. Jordan looked to his right- there; a small, brown Pokémon was standing there. Its fur was tangled; it had scratches on its face and it looked very sad. "I'm so glad you're okay," it said.

Jordan grinned- but then did a double take.

"Did you just- talk to me?" he asked, his face frozen in a look of great amazement. He'd heard about intelligent Pokémon, but a talking one?

The Eevee seemed equally surprised.

"You can talk as well? But- how?"

Jordan, however, did not know. He expected some kind of huge shock to hit him, but no shock was coming. It was as if he had suspected Pokémon could talk for ages, and this was merely confirmation.

"I don't know," he muttered, "but- what are you doing here? Are you an experiment of my- my-"

Jordan couldn't continue. He couldn't bear to call Giovanni 'Dad' anymore. Eevee saw the pain in his eyes, and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Eevee asked.

The boy closed his eyes, and tried to think of better times. However, his visions were clouded, by a kind of dark haze.

"I just wish I could remember those days," he muttered as the last of his energy left him and he fainted. Eevee, too, fainted.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The first thing Eevee saw was the looming face of Giovanni. Eevee howled and scratched, but Giovanni's face was a joyful one. Eevee had expected him to scowl and punish Eevee after the scratch, but his smile remained fixed. I don't think he knows I'm an Eevee, she thought.

She looked at her paw- and discovered it was a hand! She stepped back, shocked.

"I'm sorry, but we have to go," Giovanni said.

There was a flash of light, and then Eevee was watching a Treecko being dragged away.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Tree! Treecko!" he yelled.

Eevee's eyes widened.

"No!" she shouted, running towards it, but a hand pushed her back. It belonged to Giovanni, as she looked up at his face- then, there was another flash.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Eevee woke up, and noticed she was still next to Jordan, who was stirring.

"What was that?" she asked her human friend.

Jordan shrugged, and he suddenly felt tired and hungry.

"I dunno," he said. "I imagined I was an Eevee, but then I got captured…"

Eevee stared at Jordan.

"And I dreamt I was a boy… but what goes Giovanni have to do with you?"

Jordan looked away.

"Man, I'm hallucinating," he said to himself. "Bedtime's really soon… but, really... a talking Eevee..."

Eevee looked up at Jordan.

"No, wait- don't go! Why can you talk to me? What's your name?"

Jordan simply yawned, and went off to bed, believing his talking friend was nothing but a side-effect of sleep deprivation.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A golden shine, broken only by the tree outside his mountainside house, spread over Jordan. He yawned, jumping out of bed. He had had the weirdest dream… that he met a talking Eevee. He began to walk out of the door, almost tripping over a comic book when suddenly Persian leapt into the room, knocking him onto his back.

"Ouch!" he yelled, getting up and scratching his head.

"What's wrong, Persian?" he asked, scratching it behind the ear.

It purred loudly, and then its feline eyes darted around the room, pouncing past Jordan towards something under the bed.

"What is it?" Jordan asked, ducking beneath the bed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Eevee quickly leapt up onto a chair, then up onto a table. However, the table had a book on it, and Eevee tripped, landing on her side. As pain shot through her body, she stood up, limping over to the window. Her untamed brownish fur glistened in the moonlight. I wish I was home, she thought to herself.

I wish I could be free… for once in my life…

The small fox turned around, and saw a photo. She took hold of it in her miniscule teeth, and flipped it over.

That human boy? What's a picture of him doing here? She asked herself. Could he be with-?

Eevee immediately shut down that particular train of thought, dismissing the idea that someone that nice would want to work with a monster like Giovanni. Well, maybe I'll go and see him in the morning, because he seemed kind of sad today.

And, as Eevee set off amongst the chirping of crickets, she thought Jordan would be glad to see her.

A few hours later, she realised how unbelievably wrong she was.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Persian swiped with its sharp claws, narrowly missing Eevee's nose.

"Persian, whatever's under there, Fury Swipe it again!" a voice yelled.

Persian hissed, swiping again with blade-like claws. They narrowly missed, sending a breeze past the nose of the small vulpine Pokémon.

"Help me!" cried Eevee.

"Please!"

Suddenly, the attacks stopped, and Persian backed away.

"Are you- an Eevee?" a cautious voice from above came. Eevee nodded, then realised that they boy couldn't see her.

"Yes, I am an Eevee," she replied shakily.

There was silence.

"Uh, sorry for attacking you," Jordan said awkwardly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After Persian had left the room, Jordan picked Eevee up, and put her up on the bed.

"So, how come you can talk?" Jordan asked Eevee.

Eevee looked at him, confused, head rotated to one side.

"No- how come you can talk to me? I mean, no human's actually understood what Pokémon say."

Jordan stared at the fox curiously.

"Hmm… so, it's me… but how do you understand us?"

Eevee grinned. "I guess we just do. Besides, if I were a human, I'd rather have Pokémon that listen to me."

Jordan looked away.

"Listen… listen… no-one used to listen to me. I'd always rejected, and kinda unimportant."

Eevee ran around to the other side of the bed. "But, what about your friends?"

Jordan sighed.

"All of the other kids were scared of me for some reason. I- I just don't know why. But, I did have a Treecko until it was- was-"

Tears were beginning to form in the boy's eyes, and Eevee could see them, owing to the fact that the sun was shining right onto them.

"I saw," said Eevee gently.


	2. In Pursuit of Power, Book 1

Part 2: In Pursuit of Power

NOTE: Part 2 is set a couple of days after Part 1. BTW, this part took the longest to write for some reason.

Jordan was typing on his computer, his fingers a blur as they moved across the keyboard. He was submitting something in an online blog, under a fake name. The sun shined through a gap between the curtains, and straight onto the screen.

"No, that doesn't sound right," he said, frowning and scratching his head. A couple of seconds later, he put his head down and started typing again.

"There, that should do it," he muttered, confirming the entry and leaning back on his chair with a deep sense of satisfaction.

"Jordan?" a feminine voice asked.

Jordan turned around- standing only about a foot tall, was Eevee. She jumped up onto his lap.

"I still think your dad's after me," she complained, as Jordan scratched behind her ear.

Jordan shrugged.

"I think he's still experimenting with Eevees. He's still trying to obtain an Umbreon."

Eevee looked sad at this.

"I've always kinda wanted to be an Umbreon," she explained, looking up at her friend with eyes that saddened Jordan.

Jordan looked mildly surprised.

"Really? Why?"

Eevee stared out over Mt. Pyre.

"Back when I was free… I was always teased by my older brother, who was a Jolteon, and my Vaporeon sister always ignored me. I felt so unwanted… my parents were a Flareon and an Espeon. Then, I thought that maybe if I was an Umbreon that I could rival them in our occasional battles. But, I realised I had to be happy- then, my family was kidnapped by these Team Rocket people."

Jordan shook his head.

"I hate being taken out of my comfort zone- I used to live in Viridian, you know, until my dad left because of his experiments, that got him- and me- kicked out of Kanto. I miss it there." At that point, he decided to change the subject.

"By the way, I've got some berries in the cupboard. Do you want some?"

Eevee's ears went up at the mention of berries.

"A berry? Cool! Okay!"

Jordan stood up, his chair creaking slightly beneath him. He walked out of the room, and Eevee watched him go.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I can't find that Eevee!" Giovanni yelled in frustration.

He passed Jordan on the way upstairs, overturning several objects in his haste. He pulled open the door, and let out a quick sigh of success.

"Come here, little Eevee," he muttered.

Eevee let out a startled cry, hissing desperately. Come on, Jordan, come back already! she thought desperately.

"Vee!" was the cry that came out of the mouth of the frightened little fox, as Giovanni's cold hands picked her up, and her world was consumed by darkness.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I hope you like these berries, they're freshly picked!" Jordan announced, as he came back into the room with a basket of berries.

He looked around the room.

"Eevee?" he asked, his voice echoing slightly. He gently laid the berry basket on the computer chair, and ducked down under the bed.

"Eevee?" he called again, but a reply was not coming. His heart was beginning to beat quickly, and he threw aside blankets, chairs and papers, trying to find his fox friend.

"Eevee…" he croaked, for the final time, sinking to the floor and sobbing.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Giovanni grinned.

"That Eevee thought it could outsmart me, but it was wrong,"

Team Rocket was helping gather all of Giovanni's material- they were finally going back home. The Rocket leader breathed heavily, finally able to rejoice that he could go back to Viridian and get revenge on that old fool, Oak.

"Uh, sir?" a Rocket grunt asked Giovanni. "I'm not sure what we should do with your kid…"

Giovanni glared at the soldier. "Just take care of him," Giovanni sighed. "Say that… I have to go somewhere on business. He'll understand."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jordan's heart was pumping at what felt like 100 miles per hour as he darted through the house in search of his vulpine companion.

"Eeeeveeee!" he yelled, in an almost howling voice.

Suddenly, another voice replied testily,

"Okay, kid, sit down."

Jordan did not take kindly to being ordered around, especially by a complete stranger, and replied, "Who are you?"

The Rocket member merely sneered.

"A friend of your father. Now, sit down."

Jordan, however, more shocked than angry, once again disobeyed the Rocket.

"Where is he? I need to see him."

"I don't care! He needs to find out more about Umbreon, and-" the grunt paused- he'd revealed too much.

"He's stolen all of my Pokémon!" Jordan cried. "First of all, Eevee's gone, and-"

"She wasn't yours anyway, kid!"

"He stole my Treecko!"

"Tree- Treecko?"

Both Jordan and the Rocket turned around, a Treecko was walking up the steps slowly. Jordan's heart has going even faster than before; he looked like he was hyperventilating. Words could not possibly describe his combined confusion and happiness. It was like being hit in the head while playing your favourite sport.

"Treecko?" Jordan muttered weakly, kneeling down and holding his Treecko.

"Tree, Treecko!" Treecko cried, leaping out of Jordan's hands and in front of him.

"Well," the Rocket grunt said, "if you won't listen, then feel the wrath of John! Go, Poochyena!"

Jordan's face became a mask of concentration. Focus all of your energy on beating this guy, he told himself. Banishing any doubt he had inside him, he yelled, "Treecko, go!"

Treecko and Poochyena eyed each other off, and Treecko stuck a twig in its green mouth.

"Tree-ko," Treecko said confidently.

Jordan grinned.

"Treecko, Pound attack!"

Treecko leapt through the air with stunning agility, leaving Poochyena slightly dazed, and leaving the small wolf no time to react as Treecko's strong

tail impacted on its skull. Treecko leapt back, and Poochyena struggled up.

"You've gotten really powerful, Treecko!" Jordan muttered, surprised.

"No!" John yelled, looking just as dazed as his Pokémon.

Jordan smiled at his Pokémon, and Treecko smiled back. And he's a lot braver, Jordan thought to himself.

"Treecko, take advantage of the break! Use Giga Drain!" Jordan shouted.

Come on, Jordan, Eevee thought to herself, please come and rescue me!

"Poochyena!"

John looked distraught at Poochyena taking another hit.

"Yeah!" Jordan exclaimed, raising his fist in triumph.

"Finish it off with Slam!"

Poochyena jumped back up, but it was clearly fatigued.

"Soon… soon…" John muttered to himself, as Treecko began to descend, gathering speed and strength as it fell.

"NOW!" John bellowed. "Poochyena, Bite!"

Poochyena latched its strong jaws onto Treecko's tail, and the grass starter let out a yelp of pain, jumping around.

"Poochyena, Thief! Quickly!" John grinned, pleased to see that he had turned it around.

The black wolf hit Treecko softly, knocking an item off a bracelet. "Eh?' Jordan said, confused, as he picked up the item. It was a disk- a TM!

"Hmm…" Jordan thought, and then a mischievous idea formed in his head.

"Treecko, try this! Open your mouth, and- yeah, that's it!"

Treecko had opened its mouth, and was gagging slightly, but then, spat out a purple liquid, which struck Poochyena.

"That's gross," John remarked.

Treecko grinned, running at the poisoned Poochyena.

"Now, Treecko! Quick Attack!" shouted Jordan, fully trusting in his Pokémon.

Treecko sped up even more, until it was a green blur. John stood there, stunned, and the speedy Grass-type rammed the wolf, knocking it into it's trainer, and both of them fell backwards, stunned, through a doorway and down a flight of stairs. There was a dull thump as they landed at the bottom.

Jordan winced. "Ouch."

He turned to Treecko. "Great job, buddy!" he exclaimed.

Treecko's eyes widened. "You can talk?" he muttered.

Jordan nodded, then walked over to the kitchen in his house and picked something up off the bench. "Ferry tickets to Kanto," he confirmed. "But, they aren't used up..."

Treecko jumped up onto the bench. "Treecko, have you ever been on a ferry?"

The small gecko looked slightly nervous. "Nope."

Jordan laughed. "Good. Neither have I. Let's go."


	3. The Confrontation, Book 1

The end of Jordan's journey. Can Eevee be rescued? Will Treecko play a bigger part?

Or will Mewtwo come and destroy the Earth? Okay, that was a little farfetched, sorry...

Part 3: The Confrontation

NOTE: This is set a few days after Part 2. Man, my story has some continuality problems, eh?

Eevee was surrounded by a terrible darkness. Occasionally, there was the occasional bump, which made the vulpine creature jump, hit its small head on the roof, and howl.

"I hate it in here," she cried, "I don't think I can take much more of this!"

She heard laughter from up ahead.

"Listen to that miserable little thing!" someone shouted.

"Don't know why the boss wants it. It's so useless! I even looked it up in my Pokedex. It doesn't sound that good." A Rocket grunt said.

"Nonsense! It evolves into Umbreon, for Pete's sake!" another grunt replied.

"Oh, yeah. You're not as stupid as you look." The first one admitted.

"Thank you."

"You're both stupid," Eevee grinned, but, as she was a Pokémon, the humans could not understand her.

"That stupid Eevee's still complaining. I liked it better asleep."

Suddenly, a horrible feminine voice joined the conversation, and when the lady spoke, it sent shivers up Eevee's spine.

"We're here. Quickly, pick her up."

The box jerked, and, once again, Eevee's head slammed against the top. There were faint thumping sounds around her, and suddenly, everything was quiet. The box opened, and sun shone into Eevee's large eyes. She squinted, trying to view the world in front of her.

"Hmph. Pallet Town. What a run-down old place," Giovanni sniggered.

"Rocket, move out!" he ordered, as he went back to the truck to check on the Eevee.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You know, this ferry thing isn't so bad," Treecko remarked.

Jordan nodded. "It's kinda relaxing, once you get used to it. Oh, and I've been meaning to ask you- how did you get so powerful?"

Treecko grinned. "Well, he experimented on us, and while most of the experiments made us weaker, I was one of the ones that got stronger. I was probably the second most powerful Pokemon there."

Jordan laughed. "Well, that's good to know. I reckon we'll need a lot of strength to beat Team Rocket."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I absolutely refuse to join you!" Eevee cried, as Giovanni grinned.

"Little Eevee, the only reason I'm keeping you is so you can evolve into an Umbreon."

Eevee looked at Giovanni uncertainly. An Umbreon? Like I've always wanted… but, no! He's Giovanni! I don't want to team up with him!

Eevee jumped at Giovanni, and bit him on the hand- hard. Giovanni withdrew his hand, yelling obscenities.

"I hoped I wouldn't have to do this," Giovanni said calmly, throwing a Pokeball.

Eevee closed her eyes, waiting to be caught, but then realised she was still facing the former Gym Leader.

"Espeon! Use your Psybeam!" shouted Giovanni.

Eevee gasped- an Espeon was facing her. Looks like I've got a battle on my hands… she thought.

Espeon opened its mouth, and fired a multi-coloured beam at Eevee, who quickly leapt up into the air.

"It's using Take Down! Quickly, Espeon, counter with Swift!"

Eevee cursed herself. So much for my strategy, she thought, trying to dodge the stars that were flying at her.

"Why don't you just join us? You really do get used to it," the Espeon sneered, to which Eevee replied, "Never!"

Eevee slammed into Espeon, sending both Pokémon onto the ground. Eevee got up, panting; but Espeon still hadn't lost its cool.

"What?" Eevee cried in frustration.

Espeon grinned, and Giovanni wore a similar grin.

"Espeon, Hyper Beam!"

"Oh, fiddlesticks," Eevee grumbled, suddenly aware of her situation.

Espeon once again opened its mouth, and this time, a bright beam flew at the scared little fox. Eevee quickly leapt out of the way, landing in a bush near Giovanni's truck.

"Don't let it escape!" ordered Giovanni sternly, and Eevee heard the sounds of Espeon approaching. Can't I get a moment's rest? she screamed to herself.

Suddenly, the bushes parted, and Espeon's grinning features appeared. Eevee did the only thing she could do- use her Bite attack.

"Aaah! You little freak!" yelled the Espeon in agony, leaping at Eevee.

The vulpine Pokémon dodged, but barely- Espeon was quicker than she anticipated. Espeon then charged her again, and this time hit. Eevee fell out

of the bush and right in front of Giovanni in some tall grass.

"Finish it off with Swift," cackled Giovanni.

Eevee, upon being hit by the attack, saw only blackness, felt only pain, and thought of only failure.

Only a second after Eevee's defeat, Jordan came rushing in.

"What have you done to her?" Jordan yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Giovanni looked surprised.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly.

Jordan's face contorted into one of great anger.

"Real nice of you, Dad, to leave me in the company of one of your goons. I'm here to rescue my friend!"

Giovanni laughed.

"Your friend is now my specimen. And my specimen will help me achieve victory over that meddling fool, Oak."

The young boy yelled angrily.

"And you took Eevee, just to prove your point?"

"Yes, Jordan. I hoped you could join me some day, but… alas, that day will never come."

Jordan scowled. "You're right. It won't."

Giovanni smirked. "I'm sorry, Jordan, but you have to leave now. Espeon, Psychic!"

Espeon's psychic power blasted at the boy and his Treecko, and they were sent to their knees, yelling. Giovanni laughed, as Jordan and Treecko ran away, unable to stay in the vicinity any longer.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Misty, oblivious to the drama being played out at Pallet Town, was walking her bike down to Ash's house to show it to him. He better not break it, she thought.

Suddenly, a boy ran out in front of her.

"Can I please borrow your bike? Thanks I'll return it! See ya!"

At that, the mysterious figure grabbed her new bike, and ran off with it. Misty yelled in frustration.

"What is it with boys and bikes?" she wondered aloud, frustrated, and she decided to follow the young male.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oak's lab's in Pallet Town, right?" Jordan asked his Treecko quickly.

Treecko shrugged.

"You're the one from Kanto," he mumbled.

Jordan kept pedalling, and eventually came to stop as he overlooked Pallet Town. He gasped, a cold shiver going down his spine.

Team Rocket members had flooded the town, and were going through every building in the town.

"It's horrible, isn't it?" a voice said.

Jordan and Treecko turned around- a boy wearing black clothes with blonde-brown hair was facing them.

"I'm going to show whoever's doing this whose boss."

Jordan sighed.

"I know who it is. It's Team Rocket."

The boy snarled. "Darn. My name's Gary. What's yours?"

Jordan smiled. It was good to have a friend.

"Jordan. And this is Treecko. Are you a Trainer?"

Gary shrugged.

"Yeah. Let's just stop flapping our lips already and get down there!"

At that, the enthusiastic Gary ran down the hill, and Jordan pedalled down on Misty's bike, the wind rushing past his face.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Is everything going okay?" Giovanni barked.

A blue-haired man named James grinned.

"Yes, boss. We've secured the area, and we've captured Oak."

Giovanni laughed.

"Excellent."

He strolled over to Oak's lab, casually pushing open the door.

"Who's crazy now?" Giovanni said amusingly, pulling off the tape that disabled Oak's ability to speak.

When Giovanni took it off, Oak took in a deep breath. He appeared to be hyperventilating.

"You are." Oak said firmly. "You couldn't have kidnapped everyone, right?"

Some more Rocket grunts entered the laboratory. Between them were Brock, Delia and Ash, each with disappointed looks on their faces.

"Anyone else you'd like to mention?" Giovanni asked casually, amused at the dumbstruck look on Oak's old, wrinkled face.

Suddenly, Jessie came rushing in through the double doors.

"Two more twerps are here!" she announced to the room at large. "They've beaten everyone, even the admins! What should we do?"

Giovanni swore quietly to himself.

"Take care of them, or I'll-"

And, it was then that Jordan ran past Jessie, facing his father.

"Give back Eevee!" he roared.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gary pointed at the Zubat, and Blastoise blasted it out of the sky with a strong Hydro Pump.

"There's too many of them!" Gary cried to Jordan.

"I know!" Jordan yelled back. "Maybe one of us should hold the others off, while the other goes inside and rescues everyone!"

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion, and the ground rocked around them.

"You better go," Gary suggested, and Jordan nodded, ducking and darting towards the lab.

"Go! Espeon!" cried Giovanni.

"Treecko, I choose you!" Jordan replied confidently.

Treecko leapt down in front of Giovanni, and Espeon snarled at it. Treecko, however, did not flinch.

"Treecko, Slam!" Jordan bellowed, and Treecko leapt up into the air.

"Espeon, use Zap Cannon!" Giovanni ordered sternly.

Espeon produced a great amount of electricity, its body shaking slightly. It then unleashed its power upon Treecko, but the little gecko was not fazed, because the power was absorbed by its tail. It slammed down upon the Psychic Eeveelution, and Espeon fell backwards, landing on its back. A weak paw reached up for nothing, then dropped limply next to its fainted form.

"Hmm…" Giovanni muttered, scratching his chin. Then, he grinned, a mischievous idea forming in his mind.

"Flareon, go!" Giovanni bellowed, and he lobbed a Pokeball into the air.

When it landed, the form of Flareon appeared in a flash of red light, growling.

"Flareon, Fire Spin!"

Jordan gasped, as Flareon focused its energy on surrounding his Treecko in a ring of fire.

"Try and get out!" he cried, but Treecko couldn't.

Giovanni roared with laughter.

"Flareon, finish it off with Flamethrower!"

Flareon opened its mouth, and shot a fiery beam at the Treecko. It was approaching slowly, and sweat began to form on Jordan's forehead. Until—

"Blastoise! Hydro Pump!"

Gary had managed to break out of the fight outside, and so had Blastoise- Blastoise let out a roar, and its cannons emerged, blasting a massive

amount of water at the unsuspecting fiery fox. It hit the Flamethrower, and there was a huge gushing sound and steam enveloped the lab.

"What?" Giovanni yelled furiously, as Gary laughed.

"You'll have to try better than that to beat me!" Gary yelled.

Jordan looked through the smoke- it was slowly clearing. He also noticed Giovanni trying to waft some of the smoke away.

"Fearow, Gust," he ordered, and the smoke cleared in a huge grey cloud to reveal Flareon's unconscious form.

Giovanni cradled his head in his arms.

"Hmm… go, Jolteon! Go, Fearow!"

He threw another Pokeball, and Jolteon appeared, growling, and Fearow, who was already out, began flapping. The two of them tried to stare their

opponents out, but Blastoise, being absolutely huge, held his ground, as did Treecko.

"Treecko, Slam Jolteon!" shouted Jordan.

"Fearow, use Aerial Ace on Treecko!" Giovanni ordered.

"Blastoise, Ice Punch on Fearow!" Gary said loudly.

"Jolteon, show Blastoise Thunder!" Giovanni laughed.

Treecko jumped high, as did Fearow- Fearow tried to fly low, then upwards, and hit Treecko, but Treecko jumped on the bird, and propelled itself even higher. This cause Fearow to lose altitude, and smash into Blastoise, who took minimal damage. Fearow crashed into the ground, and Blastoise brought an icy fist down upon it, dealing severe damage. However, due to Blastoise's distraction, Jolteon was able to make Thunder hit, and Blastoise was hit, spasming slightly then falling to the ground, paralysed.

"No!" Gary exclaimed.

Giovanni sneered.

"What's wrong? Not prepared? Well, if you kept an eye on your friends…"

Jordan and Gary both looked around the room- they were alone with Giovanni!

"What have you done to our friends?" exclaimed Jordan, pure hatred flooding his brain.

"Don't worry about them," Giovanni said calmly. "WORRY ABOUT YOURSELVES!"

Around them, starter Pokémon released themselves out of their Pokeballs. Gary and Jordan wearily stepped back, eventually crashing into each other. Fear entered Jordan's brain now, slicing through the anger like it was nothing but rice paper.

"And, to think, you did all this for an Eevee…" Giovanni laughed. "You aren't my son."

Gary gaped.

"He's your dad?" he said numbly.

Jordan's eyes flashed, and all reason was extinguished. Instead, he put Treecko on his shoulder, and ran towards his father, who also began to run.

"Jordan! That's were the rare Pokémon are kept!" Gary called, but Jordan wasn't listening.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Giovanni kept running, but Jordan did not relent in his pursuit. Dragonites, Tyranitars and Salamences stared out at him. The place, while not as creepy as his father's lab, still gave him goosebumps.

"Treecko!" Jordan cried, "I think you should try to block that exit!"

Treecko nodded, and quickly said, "Treecko," to acknowledge he had heard him, and jumped off Jordan's shoulder, in and out of paperwork, and in front of Giovanni. He quickly grabbed the door, and shut it.

"You're going to regret doing this," Giovanni sneered.

"Go- EEVEE!"

To Jordan's eternal surprise, Eevee jumped out of a backpack Giovanni had held on his back. A sense of coldness ran through his body, and he realised he was breathing heavily.

"Go, Treecko! Use Slam!" Jordan said, although his enthusiasm was gone.

"Eevee! Sand Attack!" Giovanni roared.

Treecko, once again, leapt up high, until Eevee, turning around, began a rhythmic kicking-like motion, and sand got into Treecko's eyes. Blinded, he had no idea where he was going and he slammed into the ground.

"Try absorbing strength with Absorb!" Jordan told his Treecko.

Treecko nodded, and fired a small seed from its mouth that hit Eevee. Green spheres enveloped from where the seed hit, and flew towards Treecko.

The grass starter glittered for a moment, and then suddenly felt stronger.

"Tree- ko!" Treecko said confidently, clenching its fists.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

No! I don't want to battle him! Eevee cried to herself.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jordan was looking at Eevee. She certainly seemed a bit weaker, and- she had a collar?

"Is that- a shock collar?" Jordan yelled, outraged.

Giovanni smirked, and that drove Jordan's anger up another notch.

"Treecko, try another Slam, and then follow it up with Giga Drain!"

Treecko nodded once again, and it leapt up into the air, and brought its tail down upon Eevee's forehead, and the little fox saw stars. Treecko then used it as a springboard, leaping off it to the side and opening its mouth.

"Eevee, quickly, use Bite on Treecko's tail! Then, swing him around and around, and throw him!" Giovanni bellowed.

Jordan yelled, as Eevee bit Treecko on the tail, and latched on, hard. It then span around and around, and threw the gecko- it skidded across the floor, eventually stopping against a table leg.

Jordan looked at his Pokémon, concerned, until he saw Eevee was a little dazed.

"Treecko! Do you think you can still battle?"

Treecko got up weakly- its legs were shaking, but he seemed ready.

Jordan felt tired out, but yelled,

"Treecko, quickly, use Quick Attack!"

Treecko began to run, and was building up speed; and fast.

"Move, you useless Eevee!" Giovanni roared; he tried to push it back into the battle- but it was still recovering from the spinning.

On the other side of the battle, Treecko was gaining incredible speed, until it slammed into Eevee with full force, and both Pokémon went flying.

Jordan and Giovanni ran over to see what was going on- Treecko had fainted, and Eevee was struggling to get up.

"Looks like I win," Giovanni muttered.

Jordan elbowed his father out of the way, and pulled out a Pokeball.

"Sorry, Eevee, but this is for your own good," Jordan muttered, as he threw the Pokeball.

Both father and son watched mutely as Eevee was absorbed into the Pokeball. It began to rock from side to side, making a small creaking sound as it did so.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I can finally be free, Eevee thought. Just a couple more seconds…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Come on… Jordan thought, watching his Pokeball rock.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Pokeball stopped rocking, and Jordan let out a sigh of relief, happiness flooding through him.

"No!" Giovanni bellowed. "How could I lose?"

Jordan laughed. "Very easily."

His father growled. "You know I'll get even," he growled.

Jordan shrugged. "Yep, whatever."

The Team Rocket leader strolled out of the room, admitting defeat.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

That night, Delia strolled into the room, carrying a piping-hot pot, filled with soup.

"Dig in, everyone!" she announced, and dug in everyone did.

The small Ketchum house was crowded with heaps of people- Delia, Ash, Professor Oak, Gary, Brock, Misty and Jordan.

"Thanks for returning my bike, Jordan," Misty smiled, poking him on the shoulder. "Unlike some..." she finished, glaring at Ash.

Ash looked shocked. "Whf, itz nt mi fult," he replied, his mouth full of food.

Jordan, Gary and Brock laughed, while Delia and Misty looked angry.

"Ash, don't speak with your mouth full," Delia scolded him, which caused the boys to laugh again, this time joined by Misty.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jordan put his backpack over his back, the wind blowing into his face and a curious sense of calm through his body.

Someone tapped him on the back; he turned around, and saw Ash, Misty, Gary and Delia standing behind him.

"So, are you going to take the challenge of beating the Kanto Gyms?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Jordan answered.

"I guess I'll be seeing you soon, then!" Misty grinned.

"Just be on guard, I won't give up!" Jordan replied confidently.

"Just remember- you'll always be welcome here at our house if you get lonely," Delia informed him.

"Thanks," Jordan said.

Everyone turned to look at Gary.

"Well, I'm going to take the Hoenn League Challenge," he said fiercely. "Who knows? Maybe, if I make it, I'll take you on in the Pokemon League some day."

Jordan smirked. "Just don't expect me to go easy on you."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He sat down upon a log, opening his bag. It felt good to be out adventuring again.

"Eevee! Treecko! Come on out!"

He threw the two Pokeballs, and Eevee and Treecko appeared.

"Why do you always call me Treecko?" the gecko asked. "Don't you remember my nickname?"

Jordan laughed. "I thought you hated your nickname, Treeky."

Treeky scowled. "I meant the G-Gecko thing. That nickname."

Eevee laughed. "Well, too late, I've heard Treeky, and I'm sticking with Treeky."

Jordan looked around- Eevee was in a bush.

"Those are thorns!" Jordan cried, quickly pulling Eevee out of there.

Suddenly, Jordan tugged for the last time, and pulled Eevee out. A flower, attached with a thorn, was hanging in her fur.

"Should I take it out?" Jordan asked Eevee- however, she didn't seem to be in any pain.

"Take what out?" Eevee asked, leaping out of Jordan's hands and looking at her reflection in the water.

She rotated her head slightly, and the flower stuck into place on the side of her head.

"I think it looks nice," she said absent-mindedly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Treeky, Jordan and Eevee were mutely eating their meals- Treeky and Eevee, Pokeblocks, and Jordan, a simple can of soup that Delia had left him.

"You know," Treeky reminded them, "it's New Year's Eve."

Eevee stared out into the trees dreamily. "That's a great name. Eve, I mean."

Jordan looked over at the little fox. "Well, maybe that'll be your nickname! I mean it does fit, and all..."

Eevee nodded eagerly. "Of course!" she cried happily.

All three of them smiled, and continued to eat their dinner, and knew that excitement would never be far away.


	4. Magma Meeting, Book 2

The first part of the second book of A Special Gift. If you haven't read the first book of A Special Gift, which is just Chapters 1-3, then you'll wonder who on earth Jordan is. Thanks for the reviews (coughnonecough), and enjoy this book!

Part 4: Magma Meeting

"So, Admin Robertson; is everything going well?" a Magma grunt asked.

The admin sighed. I've just been promoted; I don't know any more about the assignment than you do! she screamed to herself.

"Yes, Jameson, everything is going fine. Now, go down below decks. We can't let Aqua get the weapon of the element of surprise."

"Where are we headed, anyway?" the rookie asked nervously.

Despite the hot weather, huge boat, and leadership of the Pacificdlog mission, Tanya Robertson was sad- she'd rather be holidaying with all of the other big-shot admins.

"We're going to Sky Pillar," she said sternly, watching out over the ocean.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The sun shined radiantly over Slateport, and a slight ocean breeze was sweeping throughout the town. Gary Oak walked through the town, alone, watching Pokémon play, run and battle.

"It's a shame there's no gym here," he said quietly, continuing to walk.

Suddenly, a girl ran up to him- a group of her friends were behind her, giggling.

"Um- are you who I think you are?" she asked shyly.

Gary looked at the girl curiously.

"It depends on who you think I am," he replied warily.

Suddenly, the girl let out a near-piercing scream.

"It's him! It's him!" she cried to her friends, and they all screamed, and ran over to him.

Gary backed off, as the girls started to run towards him.

"I'm your greatest fan, Gary!" the front one cried.

_Oh, great, _Gary thought, _fangirls. _

The trainer darted, the obsessive girls following him.

"Come back, Gary!" they cried, but Gary did not relent in his dashing.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So, you're finally ready?"

Jordan was looking up at Misty, who was on a higher platform than he was. He was standing on a small platform. Water was all around them, and lights illuminated the final room of the Cerulean Gym. Water Pokémon swam in massive tanks around the two trainers.

"Yeah, I am. Treeky, go!" Jordan yelled, throwing a Pokeball.

"Staryu, I choose you!" Misty cried, throwing a Pokeball.

The Pokeballs landed on a third platform, and opened- in a bizarre show of red light, Staryu and Treecko appeared. Staryu shook around a bit, making a weird noise.

"Tree-ko," Treeky mumbled confidently, putting a twig inside its mouth.

Misty grinned confidently. "Staryu, go! Freeze him with Ice Beam!"

Jordan grinned. "Why don't you counter that with Giga Drain?"

The two Pokémon both shot twin beams- Treeky from its mouth, and Staryu from its orb. The icy beam flew towards the wary gecko, but was soon countered with a small seed that began to leech energy from the icy beam itself with massive green spheres flying towards the grass starter.

"Staryu, no!" Misty cried, clearly shocked.

Jordan grinned. "Keep it going, Treeky!"

The two Pokémon continued to struggle, shaking wildly, but it was clear that Staryu was losing.

"Staryu, Rapid Spin, and use the Giga Drain's power to propel you towards Treecko!" Misty yelled, and the little starfish Pokémon obeyed, spinning like a disk towards the slightly surprised little Pokémon without hesitation.

"Dodge it, Treeky, and then use Slam!" Jordan ordered nervously.

Treeky jumped quickly, above the starfish's spinning form, then tried to bring its tail onto the orb- but missed, instead hitting one of Staryu's points, and Treecko was sent flying into the water.

"Treeky?" Jordan asked tentatively.

The small Treecko paddled to the surface, but its movements were slow and laborious.

"We're almost there, Staryu. Use your Rain Dance!" Misty cried.

Staryu began to move in a rhythmic motion, spinning ever so slowly. Suddenly, rain fell upon the combatants, wetting them.

"Staryu, Surf while Treecko's down!" cried Misty.

"Treeky, quickly! Attack; you know what you have to do." Jordan said quietly.

The grass type nodded- and was then submerged underneath the water.

"Are you ready to send out that Eevee of yours?" Misty asked.

"Wait," Jordan grinned.

Suddenly, Staryu let out a deep cry. It started to shake, and plummeted into the water. As that happened, Treeky re-emerged from the water.

"Good job, Treeky!" Jordan said encouragingly, as Misty looked dumbfounded.

"Giga Drain," he explained. "That's why Staryu fainted, and that's why Treeky's back to full fighting form."

"Tree-ko!" Treeky yelled.

Misty laughed. "Won't make a difference. Starmie, I choose you! Start off with Double Team!"

Jordan roared with laughter. "Treeky, use Giga Drain! Finish it off quickly!"

Treeky shot a seed out of its mouth, which went straight through one of Starmie's copies.

"Keep trying, Treeky! Fire at every single one!" Jordan said calmly.

"Starmie, use Psychic!" cried Misty.

Treeky jumped into the middle of all of the Starmie, and fired seeds- however, none of them hit. They passed through gently, impacting into the tanks. They cracked, small amounts of water seeping out of the cracks. Suddenly, one of the orbs of the Starmie began to glow various colours.

"Hit that one!" Jordan exclaimed.

And, sure enough, Treeky spat out a final seed, and it hit Starmie before it could unleash the full power of its Psychic.

"Keep using Giga Drain!" Jordan said confidently.

Seed after seed came out of the green gecko's mouth, and they each began to hit the weakened starfish.

"Starmie! Snap out of it!" Misty cried nervously.

Treeky, however, did not relent in its attack, and Starmie let out a final screech, and then fainted into the water.

"Nice one," Misty said, scowling as she returned Starmie to its Pokeball. "But not good enough! Go, Gyarados!"

Jordan gasped, as the towering form of Gyarados soared out its Pokeball, twisting in circles over and over again before diving into the water.

"Dive, Gyarados!" screamed Misty.

"Treeky, dodge it!" Jordan yelled desperately.

Treeky quickly moved backwards, and Gyarados erupted out of the water in a show of splashing and colour.

"Now, Treeky, use Giga Drain while it's immobilised!" Jordan said loudly, and the little lizard went to work.

"Gyarados, use Waterfall to block the Giga Drain!" Misty ordered coolly.

Treeky spat a solitary seed out of its mouth, which sped towards the water dragon. However, it failed to hit, as it summoned a wall of water from below, and a huge flash resulted, blinding both trainers and Pokémon.

"Treeky, use Slam!" Jordan cried.

Treeky leapt into the air, free of the light that had engulfed the battle below. He looked down- Gyarados was still there, looking around.

"Treeee-" Treeky began, as it swung its tail around.

"Gyarados!" Misty bellowed, "Use your Fire Blast!"

Gyarados opened its mouth, and out came a blazing beam of fire, which hit Treeky at full speed, well and truly knocking it out. And, as Treeky's body fell towards the water, smoking slightly, Gyarados let out a victorious roar.

However, this final roar was the loudest yet, and it made the cracks a little wider- too wide. Water poured out of the tank in massive amounts, knocking Jordan and Misty into the water leaving no time for them to hold their breath.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kanto really is beautiful, May thought to herself as she looked at Cerulean City, having just started her Kanto journey, taking along only her Blaziken and Beautifly. However, she had caught a Pikachu in Viridian, and was anxious to use it. I beat Brock easily enough; now, let's see if I can make it two in a row. It's really a pity Pokémon Contests were disbanded, though.

She walked through the Gym, gazing at where Gym trainers should be.

"Why isn't anyone here?' May wondered aloud, as she opened a door- it was just a storage closet.

She looked around in the closet- there appeared to be another door. She opened it, and, to her eternal surprise, several thousand litres of water came flowing into the closet.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jordan kicked his feet as hard as he could, also dragging up Treeky. Misty really needs stronger glass, he thought. His head broke surface, and he inhaled deeply. He also brought Treeky up to the surface.

"I really needed to tell you about the glass in the middle of the battle," Treeky gasped.

Jordan silently scolded himself.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen," he apologised, "but we really need to get out. Can you swim? Where's Misty?"

"Right here," a voice said behind him.

He turned around- less than a foot away from his face was Misty.

"I don't think the water's going to get any deeper," Misty explained, "but we can't tread water forever."

Jordan nodded- already, his legs were growing tired.

"We need to get out of here somehow. Can any of your Pokémon use Earthquake?"

Jordan shook his head.

"Nope. Maybe, if one of us dives underneath..?"

Misty immediately dismissed the idea.

"No way. I think there's a vent somewhere, and that's why we aren't drowning right now. If we opened the vent, maybe we could somehow get out?"

Jordan nodded. It made sense.

"I'll go, because I know where the vent is," Misty continued. "You stay here."

"Okay," Jordan said quickly, and Misty ducked underwater, swimming a brisk freestyle towards the vent.

Suddenly, Jordan looked down- there was a door, well hidden by the water. And- there was a human form in there.

Someone's down there. I've gotta save them, Jordan thought. And, at that, he took a deep breath, dived beneath the surface, and swam towards the person.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Misty turned around, casting an eye over the surface of the water.

"Jordan?" she called cautiously, but no reply came.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jordan looked down, his eyes hurting slightly. His clothes were saturated, and were bringing him down faster than he could control. He cast an eye over the form- it was a girl, about his age, that was wearing red Pokémon clothes, a pair of black biking shorts and had brown hair that swept across her face messily- or maybe that was just because of the massive amount of water that filled the room. Jordan kicked towards the fainted girl, knowing he couldn't let her die- and accidentally opened his mouth as the door behind him closed. He noticed both things, and quickly fumbled with the doorknob, and the door opened, spilling thousands of gallons of water into the open room. Jordan collapsed onto the boardwalk, gasping for air. He looked over at the girl- she was breathing.

He managed to get himself on all fours, and looked at the girl- one of her eyes was beginning to open. A feeling of relief swept through his body.

"Are you okay?" he asked the girl.

She nodded weakly, slowly getting up.

"What happened? All I remember was water…" she said groggily.

An awful thought occurred to Jordan- he was responsible for the glass breaking, and the flooding of the Gym. Shivers went down his spine as he contemplated this awful possibility.

"My name's May. What's yours?" asked the girl.

Jordan quickly shut down that train of thought.

"I'm Jordan," he said briefly.

Suddenly, a masked figure leapt into the room, black cape billowing behind it.

"Nightmare to Mecha, they survived." A feminine voice said into a small phone.

"Who are you?" Jordan asked confidently.

Nightmare laughed, and the laugh sent shivers down Jordan and May's spines.

"I'm Nightmare, and guess what? I'm your nightmare," she replied shiftily. "Go, Sableye, and use Metronome!"

Nightmare threw a Pokeball, and Sableye appeared out of it, making a weird sound that sounded awful. It then moved its claw-like hands around in a mystical fashion, and a wave of darkness swept over the two trainers- Faint Attack.

"Sableye, Fury Swipes!" Nightmare ordered sternly, and Sableye moved silently through the darkness.

Jordan felt his heart pumping, and sensed that Sableye was only about two metres away. He backed away slowly, and his foot hit something- it was May. He held out a hand, and May took it. He pulled her to the left, knowing that Sableye would be confused, and stopped when they both hit the wall, where the darkness had disappeared slightly.

Suddenly, with a quick flash, Jordan felt some claws tear through his shirt and pierce his skin- he yelled, and the darkness disintegrated. Jordan slowly sank to the floor, pain overloading any rational thought. He clutched his arm tightly, and warm blood spilt onto his fingers, which had turned a deathly white.

"Jordan!" cried May.

"Sableye, Metronome," Nightmare cackled, and Sableye jumped into battle, opening its mouth and firing a precise jet of water at May. She was propelled into the wall, hit her head, and fell unconscious.

"No! Go, Eve…" Jordan said weakly, throwing a Pokeball- in a display of red light, Eevee appeared.

"Bite, Eve," Jordan said, and Eevee jumped at Sableye, baring her sharp little teeth.

"Sableye, Metronome!" Nightmare repeated, and Sableye went into a meditating pose, humming slightly. The little fox continued to move at the… thing, and was about to reach it when suddenly, Sableye's fist lashed out and struck Eve across the face.

The Eevee was sent flying, and flipped several times before landing on its stomach, fainted.

"Eve," Jordan croaked quietly, holding up a Pokeball, which caused the vulpine Pokémon to return to its ball.

"Time to finish you off. Rock Tomb, Sableye!" she ordered.

Sableye raised both of its arms, and rocks rained down around Jordan- he desperately tried to move them, but they were too heavy.

"Now, Sableye, Psychic!" Nightmare said coolly.

Sableye put both of its bony hands to the side of its head, and it concentrated hard, sending a psychic blast at the trainer, which knocked him out.

Nightmare smirked, and talked into her phone.

"They're down," she announced, as she returned Sableye to its Pokeball.


	5. Nightmare Come True, Book 2

Part 5! Brilliant! We find out what's going on, and, uh, there's no shipping in this chapter, so if you scrolled here to read that, then, sorry. And, on with the show.

Part 5: Nightmare Come True

The first thing Jordan saw when he woke up was a concrete ceiling. He got up, only to realise there was a stabbing pain in his arm. He instinctively grabbed his elbow. Jordan then went to get Eve and Treeky's Pokeballs, but found they were missing.

"Oh, brilliant," he said to himself.

"Jordan? Are you awake?" May called.

He turned around- May was there, obviously trying to escape.

"Yah," he said, scratching his head in confusion. "Uh… where are we?"

"I'm trying to find out. You know, you've been out cold for about three hours." she said quietly, continuing to try and move the brick.

"Please tell me you're one of those martial artists that can break bricks with their heads." Jordan asked, a feeling of dread creeping over him.

May shrugged. "Sorry, I'm not." she said quietly, grimacing.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gary darted behind a building, and into a door, making sure to close the door behind him. He jumped into a model boat, making a mental note not to return to Slateport unless it was absolutely necessary.

He looked around from the boat, examining his surroundings. He appeared to be in some kind of port. Light glistened off the water, and he continued to stare into the water- until the door opened, and Gary ducked down in the boat. He expected to see the mob of girls walk in, but instead was surprised to see a mysterious man in black and red robes, accompanied by a person dressed in similar clothing. Both of them had a symbol that resembled a volcano on their clothes. Team Magma, Gary thought.

"Michael, I am most displeased," said a deep voice.

Michael tried to reply.

"Uncle M-Maxie, I a-assisted in the c-capture of Giovanni's kid, right?"

Gary swallowed. These psychopaths had kidnapped Jordan?

Maxie did not seem pleased.

"If I remember correctly, that was Jane Kirk."

Michael tried to regain some of his resolve, but he was shaking. "I ordered her to do it."

Maxie laughed a laugh that sent shivers down Gary's spine. "I fail to see your point. Enlighten me."

"He did manage to beat Giovanni, though. You remember what happened last time a kid interfered with a rival team then with us, right?"

Maxie moved quickly- he grabbed the front of his nephew's shirt, and threw him to the ground.

"If you dare defy me again, nephew," he growled, leaning closely to his nephew's face until their noses touched, "you'll live to regret it."

Suddenly, as if on queue, a Gyarados burst out of the water, and fired a precise Waterfall attack at the Magma leader, knocking him over.

Maxie spluttered, spitting some water out of his mouth.

"Curse that Gyarados!" Maxie exclaimed, leaping up. "Aqua has set me up!"

His nephew stood up.

"Can I leave now, uncle?" he asked sheepishly.

Maxie did not seem to hear him.

"I have an idea. Possibly, if I obtain Rayquaza… I can control Groudon and Kyogre."

"Don't mind my asking, uncle, but why do you want Kyogre?"

"I don't want that accursed aquatic animal. I just want to keep it away from Archie."

Gary's eyes widened. Is he insane? he thought.

"We will get to work immediately. I'll try calling that team that are going to try and block Aqua. Maybe we can set up some kind of insertion team."

Gary saw Maxie pull out a phone before leaving, followed by his slightly confused nephew.

The door shut with an eerie echo, and Gary felt alone, knowing that he had to rescue his friend no matter what.

"This is useless," May panted, collapsing against the wall, her fingers bleeding from trying to remove the brick.

Jordan couldn't help but nod in agreement, sitting down next to May.

"Why do you think we were kidnapped?" May asked.

Jordan shrugged, wiping his forehead. "Maybe it was because of a few weeks ago. Maybe we were kidnapped by my dad."

She looked at him, confused.

"Your dad? Why, who's he?" she asked.

Jordan sighed. "Giovanni."

May looked at him, mildly surprised.

"I didn't know Giovanni had a kid," she said quietly.

"You're not all shocked?" Jordan exclaimed.

She shrugged mutely.

"No, I guess not," she mumbled. "I remember… after I got heaps of Pokémon Contest Ribbons, I came back to Petalburg, and everyone treated me like I was some kind of poison. My father's Norman, the Hoenn Gym Leader, and everyone expected me to follow in my dad's footsteps. Then, Pokémon Contests were disbanded, and… I felt pressured to become a Trainer. I didn't really want to, but… I kinda had no choice."

When she finished, Jordan was looking intently at her.

"You did have a choice," he said firmly. "Just go with your heart. Never let anyone else influence you. So what if they don't think you'll follow in your dad's footsteps? You could even become famous in your own right."

May looked back at him defiantly. "You know, you're right. I've got to follow what I believe in."

Jordan nodded. "That's great, May! But, maybe we have to get out of here first."

Suddenly, there was a heavy thumping sound that was growing steadily, slightly spooking the duo. They leapt up immediately, ready to fight off any oncoming danger- but it was only a Machop.

"Oh, it's just a stupid Machop," May yawned, sitting back down.

Jordan looked at the Machop mutely, trying to concentrate all of his energy, despite the fact his mind was filled with more troubling issues.

"Look at that moronic human," the Machop laughed.

"Who are you calling moronic?" Jordan replied slyly, to which the Machop jumped as if it was on a hot plate.

"Y-you talk?" Machop replied, shocked.

Jordan grinned. The little humanoid was petrified.

"I can do much worse," Jordan hissed. "Let me out, and I'll leave you alone."

"Jordan, what are you doing?" May asked, as if fearful for his sanity.

"Just wait," Jordan told her impatiently.

The Machop nervously opened the cell door, and Jordan grinned.

May gaped.

"Remind me to ask you how you did that." she mumbled in awe, as they ran out of the cell, and down a narrow passageway.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gary quickly rolled a Pokeball across the ground, his heart beating quickly. He was still in the same crouching position, still situated in the boat.

"Go, Dodrio," he whispered, and Dodrio came out of the Pokeball, squawking loudly.

Gary swore, running over to Dodrio and trying to calm the triple-headed bird down.

"Dodrio, Fly." Gary muttered, but Dodrio refused to listen.

The trainer hit himself on the head. Duh, he thought, I'm inside. Of course Dodrio can't fly.

"Let's slip outside, Dodrio, but make sure those girls don't find us," Gary ordered, guiding his Pokémon gently out of the door.

"There he is!" cried a high-pitched voice.

A chill went down Gary's spine, and an elderly lady laughed slightly. The girls were coming closer.

"Dodrio, Fly!" Gary yelled.

However, Dodrio was still getting ready to fly, and the girls were coming even closer than before, running and screaming. Gary swore.

The old lady stopped laughing.

Suddenly, Dodrio spread out its wings, and Gary jumped on, as the bird's wings beat on either side of him, he pretended to wave goodbye to the girls, and flew to the east, and towards a tall pillar- the Sky Pillar.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rayquaza roared loudly, awaking from a several thousand year slumber. Peace had been disturbed within Hoenn, and he wasn't happy. Humans had infiltrated the Sky Pillar.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Several small pebbles were shook from the ceiling, raining down upon the two running trainers.

"What on earth is going on?" May asked, as a small pebble hit her on the head.

"If I knew, I'd tell you. But, I don't know, so I can't really tell- ow!" Jordan swore as a rock fell on his head.

May laughed.

"Serves you ri- ouch!"

Jordan began to laugh, as May was hit by an even bigger rock, but stopped as soon as he remembered what had happened to May.

"Oi! Get back into your cells!"

May and Jordan wheeled around- a mysterious man in a uniform similar to Team Magma's. Suddenly, Jordan's head began to thump painfully- a weird, reptilian voice was saying something. He clutched his head, and the world began to spin. He could just hear May's concerned voice, and the laughter of the Rocket grunt, as the world went black…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jordan looked up lazily through a hole in the roof- the sky was a troubling grey colour.

"The end of my peace is close at hand," he said, in the same reptilian voice he had heard earlier.

He was immediately shocked: first of all, that wasn't his voice; second of all, he hadn't actually said anything.

"Kyogre and Groudon will be free to wreak havoc over the world." Jordan mumbled gravely, examining the room around him- several strange symbols were around him.

He moved his green tail, and flew over to the markings.

"Space will fall,

But time will stay.

Heroes stand tall,

A legend, they say. That hero carries our only hope." Jordan confirmed grimly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The world began to swirl again, and a corridor came into view- however, it was blurry, and Jordan was suddenly next to May again.

"Jordan?" May asked tentatively, sounding rather frightened.

He faintly heard the thumping sound of the Magma grunt running, but suddenly felt feverish. He threw up all over the ground, feeling weak.

"I'll get some-" May suddenly paused, realising that they were all alone.

"Kyogre… Groudon… havoc… plot…" Jordan croaked, his arms and legs shaking unsteadily.

"We need to get you out of here," May said firmly, putting his arm around her neck and helping him up.

She looked at him suspiciously. "If you throw up on me, I'll kill you," she threatened him.

Jordan laughed quietly.


	6. Rayquaza's Flight, Book 2

Part 6, the longest part yet. Amazing! There's some AshxMisty in this chapter, so, if you hate that pairing, then don't read it. I didn't suggest it- someone else did. I'm not forcing you to read this part... but, this chapter features the capture of three Pokémon, so I'd recommend reading this chapter- otherwise, you'll look at the later chapters and go o0. Enjoy.

Part 6: Rayquaza's Flight

A thick wave of water crashed into Sky Pillar, as a ship arrived there. A group of sailors pulled out a rope, and tied the boat down against a rock.

"Team Magma, attack!" Robertson ordered, and the team looked sheepish.

"Well?" she roared.

"There's no way to get from the ship to the pillar," one of them replied nervously.

Robertson sweatdropped. "You know, if the boss was here…"

"Which I am," the voice of Maxie announced, as he flew in on a Charizard.

A sense of shock ran down the admin's spine.

"S-sir!" she stuttered, saluting.

"Hmm… Robertson, I believe you should be more organized. You are, after all, an admin." Maxie sneered.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What happened, Misty?" Ash asked, sitting down next to her on a bench and putting a blanket over her.

While Misty had got out of the Cerulean Gym okay, she had been thoroughly shook up by the ordeal. Jordan was still missing.

"Yes? Yes? You say she was?" Officer Jenny said quickly.

Ash and Misty looked up at the Officer hopefully. Maybe they had found Jordan? Officer Jenny continued to talk, and nodded solemnly.

"Y-yes. I will tell them immediately. Goodbye." she said.

She hung up, and slowly walked over to Ash and Misty.

"I'm not sure if you want to know this, you being so young, but…"

A feeling of dread crept over the duo as they looked into the eyes of the friendly officer. "Is Jordan okay?" Misty asked quietly.

Officer Jenny took a deep breath.

" I don't know," she admitted, "but I think someone else may have been in the Gym at the time of the flood."

Misty suddenly felt as if her heart had been replaced with a lead weight. She was suddenly hit with a realisation; May was taking the Pokémon League Challenge… and she'd beaten Brock…

"I know she's a close friend of yours;"

Ash looked over at Misty- she had a haunted look around her eyes. He could only imagine he looked the same, because he certainly felt.

"It's May Maple."

Misty suddenly let out a sob, burying her face in her hands. Ash patted her on the back- it was all he could do to prevent himself from breaking down as well.

"I'm very sorry," Officer Jenny apologised, and walked off.

Ash felt that Officer Jenny's response felt rather inadequate, but was too shocked to say anything. Misty began to sob into his shoulder, and he stroked her head, tears beginning to fall down his own face.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rayquaza grew angry at the intruders in the Sky Pillar.

"Why are they still here?' he hissed, hovering above the small cracks in the pillar floor itself and looking down. He saw two young people sitting down- one had black hair and pale skin, and the other had brown hair and a red bandanna.

"They'll regret ever coming into the Sky Pillar," Rayquaza snarled, roaring loudly.

All of the Sky Pillar Pokémon immediately jumped to attention, going down the various holes in the roof towards the two unsuspecting teens.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Who would be stupid enough to leave Pokeballs just lying around?" Jordan laughed.

"I'm just thankful that words are coming out of your mouth, not vomit," May said, looking disgusted. "I think you owe me a T-Shirt."

Jordan smiled apologetically- May was wearing a black singlet instead of her red top, which was covered in… well, I think you can guess.

"Urk, my brother as a baby was cleaner than y…" she suddenly stopped, and went red. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jordan asked quietly.

May turned around to face him- tears were still running down her face.

"Sorry," she apologised, laughing slightly, "I j-just haven't been myself lately. Ever since… my brother disappeared… I've just been so sad."

Jordan looked at her, feeling slightly ashamed.

"I know what that feels like," he mumbled awkwardly.

May looked him in the eyes. She had stopped crying. There was a moment of awkward silence between the two trainers.

"I miss him so much. I can almost see him…"

And, so could Jordan- he could see the smiling face of a boy that slightly resembled May. However, Jordan felt slightly intrusive, seeing May's thoughts.

"Um, May?" Jordan asked.

May looked over at him.

"Yes, Jordan?" May asked curiously.

"You know how you wondered how I got that Machop to open the door for us?" Jordan said.

May nodded, an invitation for Jordan to continue.

"Well… I can kinda talk to Pokémon, and… I can sometimes read their thoughts."

"You're not one of those people who think they're gifted with some kind of power, right?" May laughed, but seemed a bit nervous for Jordan's sanity.

"Um… I don't know how, but it first happened when I caught Eevee." Jordan said rather sheepishly.

"Okay. Prove it. I'm going to think a thought, and you try and see what it is." May said.

Jordan concentrated hard, trying desperately to think despite the trauma of the last few hours. He saw May hitting him over the head with a baseball bat, then yelling, "You can't hear this, or can you?"

Jordan laughed slightly.

"Okay, I'm not going to read your thoughts, at risk of being clobbered with a baseball bat." he muttered.

May gaped at him.

"You're not kidding?" she whispered, but then edged herself away from him, looking frightened.

"Don't worry; I have to really concentrate to read human's minds, so I won't be able to do it on accident." Jordan explained.

May stood up, and so did Jordan.

"We've really got to get out of here," Jordan said, "Rayquaza's sent Pokémon after us."

May's eyes widened.

"The Sky Pillar Pokémon are really strong!" she screamed, beginning to sprint faster, and Jordan managed to keep up to her.

"They'll tear through our Pokémon," she gulped.

Suddenly, a Banette suddenly appeared in front of them, and May suddenly stopped- Jordan slammed into the back of her. They both fell over, landing next to each other. They looked at each other- their faces were only a few centimetres apart.

"Umbreon, Shadow Ball!" a voice bellowed.

An Umbreon jumped into the battle, opening its mouth quickly. It spat out a black ball, and it hit Banette at full force, knocking it back. It looked much weaker.

"Pokeball, go!" the boy shouted, and he lofted a Pokeball at the unwary doll Pokémon.

It disappeared in a display of red light, and the Pokeball fell to the ground with a dull thumping sound. It began to rock slightly, and continued to do so. After a couple of seconds, it stopped.

The boy yelled in happiness, and as he turned around, May and Jordan noticed that he was Gary.

"Gary!" Jordan exclaimed.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he smirked, looking at Jordan and May.

"Just your perverted thoughts," May sneered, getting up, and Jordan laughed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Misty sat down, and Ash sat down next to her.

"If you need anything, Mist, just tell me." Ash said gently.

Misty smiled. "Thanks, Ash."

She got up, and kissed Ash on the forehead. He blushed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"There is no way that we'll be able to get out of here!" May yelled, sounding slightly hysterical.

Jordan shook his head.

"We'll get out," Jordan said firmly, but there was a tinge of uncertainty in his voice.

Gary suddenly stopped, and both Jordan and May stopped, not knocking each other over this time.

"I've just remembered," he said gravely.

"What?" May and Jordan asked in unison, shivers going down all three of their spines.

"Team Magma. They're outside the Pillar. Even if we did find the exit, we couldn't guarantee that we'd survive." Gary mumbled.

They sat down against the wall.

"Brilliant," Jordan said savagely, anger flowing through his veins. "Team Magma's going to capture Rayquaza, reawaken Groudon, and destroy Hoenn, Kanto and Johto. I really should've left challenging Misty for tomorrow. Then, most of this wouldn't have happened."

May tapped him on the shoulder. "It's not your fault," she whispered.

Then, suddenly, they both looked over at Gary, who was pretending to gag.

"You guys belong on one of those shows where everyone has issues and they all end up kissing and getting together," Gary remarked.

"What, you watch those?" Jordan replied swiftly.

May laughed, and Gary's face flushed a red colour.

"No, but when I try to watch the TV, it's already on that…" Gary tried to explain, but Jordan and May were killing themselves laughing already.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Misty was looking at the ceiling. The moonlight was shining over her. She was pretending to concentrate on a small stain on the ceiling, but her mind was on her two friends.

It's my fault they're missing, she thought sadly.

"Misty, how are you going?" Ash asked.

There was a slight pause as Ash sat down next to her.

"Hey, Ash," she replied in a voice that didn't sound like hers, "Did you know that there's a stain on the ceiling?"

"Misty, Mum's set up a sleeping bag in my room. Maybe you should sleep," Ash yawned.

"But… I've got the whole day ahead of me!" she cried, exasperated.

"Misty… it's midnight." Ash said dully.

She quickly shook her head, and looked out the window- it was indeed dark. Misty gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she cried, leaping up off the couch. "I didn't realise what time it was! I hope I didn't keep you up!"

Ash yawned. "Doesn't matter," he mumbled, slowly going up to his room, and Misty was after him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jordan, May and Gary were no longer running- instead, they were walking- they didn't have enough energy to run, because they'd been running for hours. Suddenly, there was a loud boom, and all three of them jumped.

"What was that?" May asked.

"Dunno," Jordan replied.

The conversation was interrupted by another boom.

"I don't know about you two lovebirds want to stay here-"

"We are not!" Jordan replied angrily-

"But I'm gonna check whatever this is out." Gary finished.

"And so are we," May said firmly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Damn that Archie!" Maxie yelled, ducking as his Sharpedo sent another Waterfall attack at him.

"Getting washed up, Maxie?" Archie called, as everyone groaned at the Aqua Leader's horrible joke.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Can you give me a boost up?" May asked, as she tried to see over the ledge.

Gary shrugged. "No need, I'm taller than you. I can see out."

Jordan and May, both younger and therefore shorter than Gary, scowled.

Suddenly, he gasped, then swore.

"Something huge is going on about there," he muttered. "Team Magma and Aqua… they're tearing each other apart."

"I've got to get out there," Jordan mumbled. "That Nightmare woman… she's affiliated with Magma. If we find her… maybe we can find out… I know! She sabotaged Misty's gym!"

May nodded firmly.

"We have to go." Jordan said.

May leant against the wall, stretching- and naturally, was surprised when it collapsed, and she fell backwards.

Gary and Jordan both looked out the hole that had been made, and down- May landed in the water below with a splash.

"May?" Gary called.

He turned to Jordan. "Can she swim?" he asked.

Jordan swore. "Nope," he replied.

Suddenly, an earthquake rocked the pillar, and a crack ran up its height, and eventually stopped- at the ledge that the two teenagers were standing on. It collapsed, causing Gary, Jordan, and a ton or so of rocks to plummet into the ocean.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Not again, thought May, but then she realised she'd forgot to close her mouth upon splashing into the water. The last thing she saw was a huge splash- Jordan and Gary had fallen in as well.

Jordan hit the water head-first, plummeting metres into the dark, cold abyss. He reached out a hand, and was surprised to touch the bottom. How deep am I? he thought, then he felt a crushing weight upon him- the pressure was killing him. He tried kicking furiously towards the surface, but something hit him in the stomach, winding him. He opened his mouth, and water flowed in. Jordan gagged, and felt something hit him in the back. He gasped, and felt himself fall onto his attacker. He grabbed on- it was a Gyarados, and it was trying to bring him up to the surface. It opened its mouth, and a kind of disturbance flew out of its mouth. He felt himself growing faint- until an Azurill swam at him, and spat a Bubble attack.

"Why you-" Jordan yelled, then, he realised he could breathe; the bubble had covered his head, giving him air.

"Thanks!" he yelled, impressed, but then noticed May- she looked as if she was going to pass out.

He looked at the Azurill, and pointed towards May, who was barely hanging onto the Gyarados' tail. The Azurill had swum towards her, and had spat a bubble, which enveloped her head, when, suddenly, Gyarados burst out of the water, and went in a huge arc, roaring, and then smashed down into the water once again. He heard faint screaming- May was still just hanging onto Gyarados' tail, and her grip was beginning to loosen. Jordan reached over, and Azurill swam towards him, stretching its tail extremely far towards May, who grabbed it. Jordan pulled Azurill, therefore pulling May up.

"Are you okay?" Jordan asked Azurill.

Azurill looked shocked. "Wah? Uh, yeah… I am… are you a psychic or something?"

Jordan nodded quickly, as May tried to grab onto Gyarados, but began to slip. Jordan grabbed her hands quickly, before she fell. They both blushed slightly, and May put her arms around his waist to stop herself falling off. The two blushed even harder.

If Gary was here, and if he made a smart comment, I would drown him, May thought, as Azurill grabbed onto her arm.

Suddenly, Gyarados burst out of the water near Maxie's ship.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Run, Archie," Maxie sneered, as the Aqua boat sailed off quickly, admitting defeat. Suddenly, only about two metres in front of him, a Gyarados burst through the deck, spilling water and wood all over them.

"A Gyarados?" Gary said in awe from the water, as he watched it arch through the air and through Maxie's ship. To his eternal surprise, Jordan and May were riding the Gyarados. Gary noted, grinning, that May's hands were around Jordan's waist.

I'm so gonna embarrass them later, he sneered, secretly getting onto Maxie's boat.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Maxie looked up in amazement as three figures leapt off the Gyarados, which soon revealed themselves to be Jordan, May, and an Azurill.

"What? But… how?" Maxie spluttered. "I thought I locked both of you up!"

Jordan laughed. "Not very well, obviously," he muttered.

Maxie glared, growling slightly. His Camerupt was growling.

"Camerupt! Ninetales! Charizard! Destroy them!" Maxie ordered, and Camerupt walked up to the duo, snorting- Maxie also threw two Pokeballs, and Charizard and Ninetales appeared, all of them making various roars, and trying to intimidate the two trainers.

"Eve, go!" Jordan shouted, throwing a Pokeball onto the wet deck.

"Squirtle, I choose you!" May cried.

The Pokeballs opened, and Eve and Squirtle materialised, completely and utterly outsized by the three awesomely powerful Fire types.

"You're kidding, right? Right? Jordan? Hello? Anyone in here?" Eve said, looking at Jordan mysteriously.

"Blastoise, go!" Gary's voice came from behind, and a Pokeball landed next to the two other Pokémon, out of which Blastoise came.

"You're okay then?" Jordan said, as Gary ran up next to them.

Gary grinned. "Yep. And, you're telling me to stop saying you two are a couple, and then you ride on giant sea serpents hugging each other?"

Jordan swore at Gary.

Maxie laughed. "Pottymouth… Camerupt, use Earthquake!"

Camerupt got on its hind legs, and then smashed its front legs down, shaking the whole ship. Planks of wood were thrown up into the air, and towards the trainers and their Pokémon.

"Dodge it!" Gary, Jordan and May yelled in unison, and Squirtle and Eve jumped above the shaking- however, Blastoise was hit, but not damaged much. Gary let out a sigh of relief.

They shielded their eyes, as woodchips hit their arms. Upon looking around, the trio realised that they and Maxie were the only ones left on the boat- Magma had fled.

"Ninetales, Will O' Wisp!" Maxie ordered sternly.

Ninetales opened its mouth slowly, and fired a single, mystical bluish-red flame at Eve. The little Pokémon shivered, but held its ground.

"Uh, Jordan?" she asked carefully.

"Sorry… use Sand Attack!" Jordan ordered.

Eve looked at Jordan as if he was crazy, but sighed and started kicking- sand flew into the mystical flame, extinguishing it.

"Charizard, Fly!" Maxie yelled, and the 200 pound Pokémon flapped its wings, and soared into the air, roaring.

May observed the battle- all of the Pokémon were still perfectly healthy. She sighed, knowing it was going to take a while.

"Squirtle, use Water Gun on that Camerupt!" May cried, and the little turtle jumped towards Camerupt, opening its mouth and spraying it with water.

"Pitiful," Maxie laughed.

Gary shrugged. "Yeah, that was kinda bad, May. Blastoise, Hydro Pump!"

Blastoise growled deeply, concentrating on aim as twin cannons came out of its shell.

"Blast- OISE!" Blastoise bellowed, as twin jets of cold water hit the camel of fire, propelling it into a wall.

"All right!" Gary yelled and raised a triumphant fist as the Camerupt fell.

"Cam… erupt…" it said, as its eyes became spirals and it fainted.

Maxie growled. "Urk… Houndoom, take that Blastoise down with Sunny Day!"

Gary rolled his eyes.

"Sunny Day doesn't do damage," he laughed.

"Then, use Solar Beam!" Maxie bellowed.

Suddenly, a hiss of gas filled the air. Jordan felt fear paralyse him- he vaguely remembered recalling his Pokémon.

"Jordan?" May was staring at him.

He looked over at his friends.

"Can you smell gas?" Jordan whispered to his friends.

May and Gary both sniffed the air.

"Oh…" Gary swore, but Maxie interrupted.

"Camerupt, use Fire Blast!" Maxie ordered.

At that time, Jordan felt that time had stopped. He pushed his friends towards the edge of the boat, but they were already running.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

BOOOM!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jordan, May (holding Azurill) and Gary leapt into the water, landing with a splashing sound as the explosion sent ripples across the water, speeding the three Trainers up a bit. A mushroom cloud burst of flame erupted from the boat, flying miles into the air. They continued to kick up to the surface, when, suddenly, a huge Pokémon flew over them. Their heads broke the surface, and they all gasped in relief.

"I saved your life, now it's your turn to challenge me," a voice said.

Jordan looked up- it was the Gyarados from earlier.

"Pokémon are better free," he said firmly.

The Gyarados almost smiled. "You're a little smarter than I thought, and that isn't much."

He felt someone swim up to him- it was May.

"What's that Gyarados saying?" she asked.

Gary was watching them curiously, and noticed that May was holding an Azurill. Where'd that Pokémon come from? he wondered.

"I want you to battle me, boy." Gyarados ordered.

May immediately looked at Jordan, her eyes asking Jordan for a translation.

"Sure, I'll battle you." Jordan agreed confidently.

May glared at Jordan as if he was nuts.

"That Gyarados saved us," May reminded him.

"It wants to battle." Jordan told her, as he looked up at the sea serpent.

"I'll take you on if I'm on the land," he continued, and Gyarados agreed.

Gyarados submerged itself in the water, and they got on, May still holding her Azurill.

"This is the same Gyarados, right?" Gary asked.

Jordan and May nodded.

"Heaps of memories, eh?" Gary smirked.

"Don't make me push you off," May scowled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A few hours later, Ash's eyes opened.

He looked over across his room, which was illuminated by the pale midnight moonlight- he looked at Pikachu, sleeping on a shelf- and then, at Misty, who, Ash could clearly tell, was still awake. Her shoulders were shaking.

"Mist?" Ash whispered hesitantly.

Misty looked up.

"Ash?" she called, turning around to face him.

"Are you okay, Misty?" he asked, and knew that she certainly wasn't okay- her skin was a very unhealthy whitish colour.

"I'm fine, Ash," she replied weakly, as a loud rumble erupted from her stomach.

"How long since you last ate?" he inquired.

Misty smiled feebly.

"That's not important," she replied, lying down and looking at the ceiling. "You sound like my mot-"

Misty suddenly paused, once again realising how much she missed her mother. A solitary tear crept down her pale face.

There was a moment of silence between them, and then Ash said, "I'll get something to eat; Maybe some chocolate."

As Ash left the room, Misty rolled her eyes. Ash is so clueless, she thought, smiling.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gyarados darted across the water, sending the water around them flying.

"Woohoo!" Jordan yelled, as the serpent cut through the water, sending wind onto his grinning face.

Behind him, May was holding the Azurill tightly, and Gary was still trying to get used to try riding a Gyarados.

"Gyarados… do you think you can go quicker?" Jordan asked quietly, noticing the inky black of the sky.

Gyarados smirked.

"Fine then," Gyarados muttered, and doubled its speed- May screamed, and Gary yelled- they'd almost fallen off.

"Jordan!" May bellowed. "I'll kill you!"

Gyarados let out a reptilian laugh.

"Fast enough?" it asked.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I love chocolate!" Misty cried, taking a chocolate bar and opening the packet.

She eagerly took a bite of the sweet confection, letting its flavour melt in her mouth. Ash, sitting next to her on his bed, was biting into the chocolate as well, but seemed preoccupied.

"Ash? Is something wrong?" Misty asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Ash replied, looking out the window towards the moon, and remembering something that he had heard while he had slept a long time ago…

"I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I  
don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that  
you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to  
say that, I love you."

Ash's eyes had been firmly shut- he couldn't have opened them if he wanted to.

Wait, Ash thought, looking back on the memory, I know that voice. Is it Misty?

Ash suddenly looked away from the moon, and at Misty, who was watching him carefully. The colour was back in her face, and she looked a lot healthier than before.

"Misty," he asked slowly, "while I slept, one night… were you singing some kind of song?"

To his surprise, Misty blushed deeply. "Did you hear me?" she inquired.

Ash nodded slowly.

"I-I was, Ash," she mumbled. "I-I love you."

Ash and Misty looked into each other's eyes, finding comfort in them. Their faces grew closer together, and their lips met in a kiss.

After about five seconds, they broke apart. The moon was shining on their faces.

"Good night, Ash… sweet dreams." Misty told him, getting into her makeshift bed on the floor.

"Night, Misty… see you in the morning…" Ash mumbled, as sleep claimed his tired mind and his head fell against the soft pillow on his bed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

May yawned, but was immediately aware of her surroundings- the cold morning air whipping past her face.

"When are we going to be at Kanto?" she asked Jordan, whose eyes were still focused ahead.

"Should be soon," he replied. "I just saw Lavender Town… Cerulean should be only a few minutes away. This Gyarados is fast."

She nodded, then looked to her left- the coast of Kanto was there, looking as if it was coming out of the mist.

"We're here!" yelled Jordan, as Gyarados slowed to a stop and the trainer trio jumped onto land.

"Land!" Gary exclaimed, bending down and pretending to kiss it while Jordan and May watched, amused.

"It is time for battle," Gyarados muttered, as it slithered onto dry land.

"I guess it is." Jordan muttered, as Gary and May sat down on a log and watched.

Jordan pulled out a Pokeball.

"Don't fail me now," he whispered. "Eve, I choose you!"

Jordan lofted the Pokeball up into the air- as it landed, in a crackle of red light, Eve appeared.

"Eve, use your Bite attack!" Jordan yelled.

Eve nodded, leaping at Gyarados, until it opened its mouth.

"Darn," Jordan mumbled. "Eve, back off! It's gonna use Hyper Beam!"

Gyarados did, firing a red beam at the little fox, which easily leapt over it.

"Good!" Jordan encouraged. "Take Down!"

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Eve muttered, rushing at the serpent and hitting it hard- however, Eve was also hit, falling backwards.

"Eve, try and get in a Bite!" Jordan shouted, and the little Eevee nodded, once again leaping at the towering serpent and sinking its sharp claws into it.

Gyarados let out a pained roar, sinking to the ground.

"What?" Jordan yelled, surprised at Gyarados' strength- or rather, lack of it.

Suddenly, Gyarados sank into the ground, throwing up- water?

He swore.

"It's diving. Eve, make random dodges!" Jordan yelled, now shocked by the serpent's durability.

The Eevee leapt from side to side, trying to confuse the serpent when it suddenly leapt from the water, striking Eve hard.

"Eve, no!" Jordan shouted.

The little vulpine Pokémon flipped over several times, finally landing.

"Can you get up?" Jordan asked.

Eve smiled weakly. "Sure."

Jordan nodded, proud that Eve wouldn't give in. "Hold on there, Eve."

Eve stood her ground, snarling at the Gyarados, who opened its mouth again.

"It's trying a Hydro Pump," Jordan mumbled to himself through gritted teeth.

Sure enough, Gyarados spat a precise jet of water at Eve, who continued to stand her ground.

"What are you doing, Jordan? Tell her to dodge it!" May called from behind him.

"Are you insane?" Gary yelled from next to her.

"You **are** insane," Eve said in wonder.

Jordan waited it out, until the water was only about a metre away. Taking a breath, he bellowed, "Eve, use Focus Energy!"

Eve made a small howl, and a ring of fire surrounded her- at that moment, the ring was hit by the Hydro Pump, causing steam to billow between Jordan and the Gyarados.

"Eve, Take Down!" Jordan shouted, and the little Eevee grinned, leaping at Gyarados and hitting it hard.

Eve once again fell backwards, but managed to stay up.

"Eve… is it down?" Jordan asked carefully.

A small shadow came out of the steam- it was Eve, limping slightly. Jordan grinned, picking her up.

"You did great," he muttered, smiling, as he patted her. "Pokeball, go!"

Jordan threw a Pokeball, which landed next to the weakened Gyarados. It shook a bit, then, as Jordan watched…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Delia, Ash and Misty slowly ascended the mist-covered hill, and a crowd of people came into view. They had all bowed their heads, and were sitting down in chairs.

"We are here to remember our friends, May Maple and Jordan Arotto." The priest said, as Ash, Misty and Delia sat down.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Pokeball clicked, and Jordan, May, Eve and Gary all sighed in relief.

"We better get to Cerulean itself." Jordan said, and the four of them darted towards the city.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"May, an avid contest competitor, journeyed around Hoenn twice- once, with her good friend Brendan Birch, and again, with her brother, Max, Brock and Ash."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jordan, May and Gary stopped next to a small group of trees.

"Who's the funeral for?" Gary asked.

May shrugged, but noticed Jordan concentrating. She watched him mutely.

"What is he doing?" asked Gary.

"He's a psychic," May explained simply.

"It's for… May and I." Jordan muttered.

Both of them looked at Jordan.

"But, we're not dead… are we?" May wondered aloud.

"They don't know that." Jordan grinned, leaning back against the tree.

"Uh, do you think you guys should tell them?" Gary said in amazement.

Jordan shook his head.

"We'll just wait. Besides, it's not often you get to see your own funeral." he smiled.

May laughed. "True."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"May was a great friend, and an even better co-ordinator." Ash finished, and he sat down as the rest of them clapped sadly.

"That was so sweet, Ash," Misty said, kissing him on the cheek as he blushed slightly.

"Wait- who's that?" Ash asked, pointing up into the trees.

"It's- no, it can't be…" Misty stuttered, but everyone else was looking at them.

Sure enough, Jordan, May and Gary were walking down the hill.

"May? Jordan? Gary?" Ash said in disbelief.

They nodded, and the congregation gasped.

"Where have you been?" he asked in wonder.

"Long story," Jordan laughed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Misty was cheering loudly- she was sitting in a row with Ash, Brock, Gary and Jordan.

"Beautifly, Silver Wind!" May said firmly.

Beautifly flapped her wings furiously, blowing a beautiful wind at a Seedot, knocking it away and out.

"Yeah!" May cried, thrusting her fist up into the air.

"And, the winner of the Cerulean Pokémon Contest is May Maple!" the announcer said, pulling May's fist up into the air.

Jordan, Ash, Misty and Gary clapped wildly, and May walked up to them, cheering and holding a ribbon.

"Great job, May!" Jordan congratulated her.

"That was really cool!" Ash yelled.

"Well done!" Gary muttered, patting her on the back.

"Brilliant!" Brock and Misty said.

May smiled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So, you're going off journeying alone again?" Brock asked.

Jordan shrugged.

"Kinda… I'm going off journeying, but May said she's coming with me."

May nodded. "Yeah, that's right."

Gary stood beside them. "Well, I'm going to Mt. Silver anyway, so… I'll journey with you guys for a while."

Jordan nodded. "I'm sorry about your Gym, Misty."

Misty laughed. "That's okay… it wasn't your fault. By the way, have this."

Misty put a Cascade Badge in his hand. Jordan stared at it for a moment, then looked at Misty, confused.

"I heard you beat a Gyarados with an Eevee… while you didn't beat **my **Gyarados… it was still good enough. So… here you go!"

"Thanks!" Jordan said, happy.

"I'm gonna have to go up against you sometime." Ash exclaimed, knowing that, if Jordan was a good a trainer as he thought he was, it would be soon.

"Well, see you around!" Jordan waved to Ash and Misty as he walked off, and they waved back.

As he walked, he looked over at his friends- Gary, who was looking up at the sky- and May, who was looking straight ahead. I'm gonna be ready for anything anyone can throw at me, he thought confidently, continuing to walk off into the sunset.


	7. A One Sided Battle, Book 3

Part Seven… Introducing Team Sphera. You haven't seen them before, mainly because they're my invention. They're like Team Aqua and Magma, except, well, meaner.

Part 7: A One-Sided Battle

"Oh, no you don't!" a trainer shouted. "Electabuzz, Thunder Punch!"

The humanoid Pokémon leapt at the Squirtle, pulling its fist back.

"Squirtle, dodge it and Dig!" May ordered sternly.

"Eve, take down!" Jordan yelled.

The two Pokémon obeyed- Squirtle began to dig, eventually going underground, while Eve leapt at their opponent's Magmar, crashing into it.

"No! Magmar!" the girl, whose name was Evelyn, cried.

Magmar landed hard on the ground. "Mag… mar……" the Magmar croaked as it fainted.

"Magmar, return," Evelyn muttered, and she held up a Pokeball. "Joel, can I borrow one of your Pokémon?"

Joel shrugged. "Sure, sis. Electabuzz, jump and use Light Screen!"

Electabuzz jumped, and waved its arms, summoning a screen of light. At that moment, Squirtle leapt from the ground, shattering the light screen and careering into Electabuzz, knocking it out.

May and Jordan grinned- the brother and sister were down to their last two Pokémon, and they still had all of their Pokémon.

"Ivysaur, go!" Evelyn cried, throwing a Great Ball.

"Dugtrio, I choose you!" Joel bellowed, throwing a Pokeball.

Both of the Pokeballs landed, and opened- out of them appeared Ivysaur and Dugtrio, making their various roars.

"Squirtle, Water Gun!" May ordered, pointing at Dugtrio.

"Eve, return!" Jordan said, holding out a Pokeball.

"Dugtrio, use that almighty Fissure attack!" Joel yelled.

"Ivysaur, Solar Beam!" Evelyn shouted.

Eve returned to the Pokeball, but the action was still going- Squirtle had fired a Water Gun at Dugtrio, but not before Dugtrio could form a fissure, through which Squirtle almost fell, but didn't.

"Go, Gyarados!" Jordan yelled, throwing a Pokeball in front of Squirtle- out of it, the towering form of Gyarados appeared, roaring so loudly that Dugtrio and Ivysaur cowered slightly.

Ivysaur suddenly opened its mouth and launched a Solar Beam at Gyarados, and, it was rushing towards it until-

"Gyarados, use your Fire Blast!" Jordan yelled, and Gyarados obeyed, firing a fiery blast out of its mouth where it met the Solar Bema in mid-air.

"Hold on, Ivysaur!" Evelyn screamed, but the powerful Fire attack completely destroyed the Grass attack, knocking out the Ivysaur.

"Damn," Joel muttered. "Dugtrio, use, uh… Mudslap?"

May laughed. "Squirtle, Water Gun again!"

Dugtrio managed to slap a faceful of mud into the little turtle's face, which immediately shot a small jet of water at the little Pokémon. However, the attack missed.

"Uh, May… it's a Dugtrio. Gyarados, Hydro Pump!" Jordan yelled.

The sea serpent opened its expansive mouth, spitting a huge jet of water at Dugtrio- a huge contrast to Squirtle's attack. Needless to say, the attack knocked out the Dugtrio almost immediately.

"Come back," Joel said weakly, holding out a Pokeball. "Nice match- but it's my first loss. I don't feel that good…"

Jordan shrugged. "That was a good match. Great job, Gyarados! You too, Eve!"

May agreed. "Good work, Squ- what?"

Jordan looked around- May's Squirtle wasn't there. It was a Wartortle!

"You evolved!" May said, hugging her Wartortle.

"Tortle- war!" Wartortle said confidently, rubbing its head against May's arm.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"And Squirtle had evolved, right there!" she told Gary, who, inside, didn't really care.

"Cool," Gary muttered, without really paying attention.

The three of them were sitting around a campfire- it was about 10:00 at night, but none of them felt tired. May looked slightly let down that no-one was listening, but a rustle in the bushes immediately caused her to look up.

"Guys? What's that?" she asked.

"Dunno," Jordan mumbled, pulling out Gyarados' Pokeball and walking towards the intruder.

The hidden intruder grinned, suddenly jumping out of the shadows.

"Who the hell are you?" Jordan yelled.

"You haven't even allowed me to introduce myself," he sneered. "I am a part of Team Sphera, future rulers of the skies."

The man was wearing a green cape, green shirt and blue pants. The shirt and cape were embroidered with a tornado-like symbol.

"Enough talk. I'm here for your Pokémon," he said simply.

"You can't have our Pokémon." Gary snarled.

"Insolent fools. I guess I'll have to take you down. Aerodactyl, go!" the Sphera grunt yelled, throwing a Pokeball.

The Pokeball rolled across the ground, and Aerodactyl erupted out of it, emitting a loud screeching sound.

"No problem," Jordan sneered, picking up the Pokeball. "Gyarados, go!"

"Just a stupid Gyarados…" the Sphera member sneered. "Aerodactyl, Hyper Beam!"

"Counter it with your own Hyper Beam, Gyarados!" Jordan yelled.

The two Pokémon opened their expansive mouths, firing twin beams of light at each other.

"Hang on, Aerodactyl!" the Team Sphera grunt yelled.

"Gyarados, keep it going!" Jordan shouted.

The struggle looked even, but, realistically, Gyarados was winning slightly.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Gyarados muttered to Jordan.

Eventually, Aerodactyl began to weaken, the Hyper Beam closing in on it. It struck, causing the dinosaur to screech in a scary manner, falling to the ground.

"That Gyarados is strong!" the Sphera grunt muttered.

"You bet," Jordan said confidently, returning Gyarados to its Pokeball.

Suddenly, he ran forwards, snatching Gyarados' Pokeball. He quickly jumped through the clearing, and into the bushes.

Jordan swore, chasing after the Team Sphera grunt, until someone yelled.

"Delibird, Ice Beam!" another voice shouted- so the Team Sphera grunt wasn't alone…

"Wartortle, go! Surf!" May cried.

"Gligar, I choose you! Double Edge!" another Sphera member shouted.

"Dodrio, come on out and wipe them out with Drill Peck!" Gary bellowed.

Jordan thought hard. May and Gary were evenly matched… unless…

"Zubat! Supersonic!"

"Swellow! Hyper Beam!"

"Pelipper, Surf!"

"Fearow! Fly!"

Jordan gulped. His friends were outnumbered 3-to-1… he had to somehow get his Gyarados back, because going up against a group of Flying Pokémon fanatics with only an Eevee and a Treecko was suicide.

"Oi! You pathetic grunt! Stop running!" Jordan yelled in desperation.

The grunt stopped. "I am no grunt," he said coldly. "I am the Sphera Admin Leon… your downfall. I believe it is time for battle. Go, Pidgeot!"

Jordan frowned.

"Treeky, go!" he mumbled, throwing the Pokeball, out of which Treeky appeared.

"You're kidding, right?" Leon sniggered. "Pidgeot, use Aerial Ace!"

"Counter it with Toxic!" Jordan yelled.

The large bird flew at Treeky, but the gecko began to cough, hitting the bird with a gooey purple liquid. It abandoned its Aerial Ace attack, landing once again.

"Air Cutter!" Leon bellowed.

"Try Slam, Treeky! Then, follow it up with Quick Attack!" Jordan shouted.

The two Pokémon leapt into action- Pidgeot charged at Treeky, who jumped into the air, bringing its weighty tail down upon the frightened Pokémon, and it was drilled into the ground with unusual strength- a critical hit. Treeky then landed, charging at Pidgeot once again, gaining speed as it ran. It smashed into the bird with incredible force. Amazingly, the Pidgeot fainted.

"What?" Leon mumbled.

"My Treeky's powerful enough to take your Flying Pokémon down. I've been training it." Jordan laughed.

"Hmm… not bad. Flygon, go! Crunch!"

"Treeky, Giga Drain!" shouted Jordan.

Flygon soared towards Treeky, immediately damaging it with a Crunch attack, which sent the little gecko flying. He was sent into a tree, but managed to spit out a seed, which damaged Flygon and healed Treeky in a light display.

"Flygon, return to your Pokeball!" Leon mumbled, holding out a Pokeball and getting another one out of his pocket.

"Xatu, Psychic!" he yelled, as he threw a Pokeball- Xatu appeared out of it, hooting.

"Treeky, return. Eve, go!" Jordan shouted, as he returned Treeky and threw Eve's Pokeball, and the little vulpine Pokémon came out.

However, Jordan didn't notice two things- ripples going through the air coming from Xatu, and the fact that Treeky was beginning to glow white as he returned it.

"Eve, dodge it and Bite!" Jordan bellowed.

Eve leapt from side to side, avoiding the psychic blast, eventually sinking her teeth into the shocked bird's body.

"Xatu, Drill Peck!" Leon cried, aware he was losing.

"Eve, dodge it and use Take Down!" Jordan shouted.

Wasting no time, the psychic bird pecked at Eve- hard. The fox cried in pain.

"Maybe I'll put you in front of a crazy bird… see how you like it," Eve growled, as she rammed Xatu.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Beautifly, Silver Wind!" May cried, as Beautifly beat its wings, sending a silver gust at Swellow, who crashed into Fearow.

"Ya know, little attacks like that won't do anything," Gary laughed. "Blastoise, Hydro Pump!"

Blastoise revealed its two cannons, firing twin, precise jets of water at Swellow and Fearow, causing them both to faint.

"Okay, this is pointless," May muttered, as Beautifly was knocked out by Delibird and Gligar. "Wartortle, go!"

"Okay, Blastoise, Ice Punch that Gligar!" Gary ordered sternly.

The large tortoise obliged, jumping forwards and smashing the creature with an icy fist, knocking it into the ground.

"Three down, three to go," May muttered, as Wartortle and Blastoise eyed off Delibird, Zubat and Pelipper.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jordan looked at Eve's fainted form.

"Return," he muttered, and the little fox disappeared in a red light. "Go, Treeky!"

Jordan threw the Pokeball- but, instead of a Treecko appearing, a Grovyle did.

"You evolved!" Jordan yelled. "But… how?"

"You returned me as I was evolving me," Treeky smiled.

Leon scowled- Xatu had fainted, and he had to rely on Flygon.

"Flygon, go! Fire Punch Grovyle!" Leon shouted.

"Treeky, Pursuit!" Jordan yelled.

Flygon darted at Treeky, who leapt up into the air.

"That thing can jump," Leon muttered, amazed.

Flygon tried to punch upwards, only to have Treeky appear next to Flygon, slamming into it in a blaze of purple and black.

"Flygon, Fury Cutter!" Leon roared.

"Treeky, try… Giga Drain!" Jordan said loudly.

Flygon once again rushed at Treeky, hitting it with a Fury Cutter- which, luckily, didn't do much damage, but it managed to daze him.

"Treeky, Giga Drain, quickly!" Jordan reminded him.

Treeky managed to spit out a seed, which drained energy from the frightened Flygon in green spheres.

"Fury Cutter, again!" Leon yelled.

"Counter it with Leaf Blade!" Jordan roared.

Flygon dashed at Treeky, slashing at the gecko, which went flying backwards- but rebounded off a tree, hitting Flygon with its leaf at very high speed, and Flygon fell to the ground, fainted.

"Grr… Flygon, return." Leon growled, dropping Gyarados' Pokeball. "I will return…"

At that, the admin left, and Jordan picked up the Pokeball of Gyarados. Suddenly, a scream came from behind him.

"May… Gary…" Jordan muttered, sprinting back.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Would you like drinks?" a waiter asked Ash and Misty.

The Chinese restaurant was heavily decorated with Asian art, and painted a red colour. Young couples chattered animatedly around them.

"I'd like a raspberry soda, thanks," Misty replied.

"I'll just have water," Ash said, and the waiter walked off.

Ash looked at Misty- she looked really attractive in a red dress. No-one knew they were together- apart from them, of course.

"It really is hot tonight," Ash muttered, fanning himself and Misty off with his hand.

"Yeah," Misty muttered, watching as a truck thundered past the restaurant.

Ash, too, was looking at the truck, only to see it followed by another few trucks, each emblazoned with an identical emblem- one of a tornado.

"I wonder what all those trucks are." Ash thought aloud.

"Don't know," Misty muttered. "I'm thirsty, though… I hope my soda comes soon."

Suddenly, all of the trucks opened, and out of them came people in various shades of green.

A shiver went down Ash's spine, and he forced Misty under the table, ducking down himself. Suddenly, screaming erupted from over them, and several loud crashes were heard.

"You idiotic fools! The survivor isn't here!" one of them shouted, probably the leader. "Vermillion Town… honestly…"

However, the assault didn't fade- there were explosions, and more people screamed, along with Pokémon. More booms occurred- then, there was silence. They listened to the trucks driving away, and got out from under the table.

"What the-" Misty started, but she couldn't finish. "What the- what the- what?"

Vermillion was wrecked. All of the buildings had been damaged… people were lying in the streets, unconscious. Pokémon lay next to their masters, fainted. The whole Gym had been burnt down, Gym Trainers having tried to put up a fight.

"Ash… who do you think did all this?" Misty asked.

Ash looked out into the forest, a look of determined vehemence passing over his face.

"I dunno, but they'll pay." Ash muttered, as he walked into the forest, Misty beside him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jordan took a deep breath, and tried to focus.

If I stay here, I'll lose my friends forever. Jordan thought. If I go out there, I'll be captured as well.

His heart was pounding, considering his friends had been captured.

"Oi! Look! There's another one behind the tree." a Sphera grunt cackled.

Jordan swore, pulling out Gyarados' Pokeball and stepping out into the open.

"What do you want with my friends?" Jordan yelled.

The Sphera grunt grinned.

"We're taking over Kanto, and we're going to use Rayquaza to get more sky."

Jordan almost laughed. "You're really stupid, aren't you? Rayquaza's in Hoenn, for Articuno's sake."

The Sphera grunt scowled.

"We're getting the three legendary birds first. Then, catching Rayquaza will be a breeze, considering we've pretty much levelled Johto and Hoenn anyway."

Jordan was in a state of shock- these freaks were willing to kill thousands just to capture a legendary?

"You're crazy!" he managed to utter.

"I'd rather be crazy than dead," the Sphera grunt laughed.

What the hell is that meant to mean? Jordan asked himself- but then, he turned around, only to have a Pelipper use its Fly attack, aimed directly at his chest. It hit, sending Jordan to the ground. He expected a deep gash to appear in his chest, but nothing came.

"That should've taken him down!" the grunt shouted, but Jordan was merely scratched.

He leapt up, punching the Sphera grunt. However, unknown to both of them, his fist glowed purple as it hit, sending the Sphera grunt flying.

"That kid's powerful!" another Sphera grunt yelled- three more were coming.

He quietly released Gyarados, knowing that he couldn't run now.

"Everyone, attack that boy!" the leader shouted.

Jordan gaped- how far would these people go?

"Crobat, go!"

"Pidgeotto, I choose you!"

"Butterfree, come on out!"

Jordan gulped, as his Gyarados may have been bigger, but it was outnumbered.

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower!"

"Snorlax, Metronome!"

"Manectric, Thunder!"

Jordan wheeled around- three new competitors had entered the battle, and their Pokémon were attacking. He quickly returned Gyarados, and hit the deck, so to speak, to avoid the attack.

Typhlosion opened its mouth, discharging a massive amount of fiery energy at Butterfree. It scored a direct hit, and Butterfree cried its cry, collapsing to the ground.

"No, Butterfree!" a female grunt squealed.

Manectric raised its fur, and hissed slightly- thunder rained from the sky in a yellow flash, striking Pidgeotto directly. It knocked it out easily.

"Pidgeotto, return!" the second Sphera grunt yelled.

Snorlax raised its large form off the floor, sending a multi-coloured beam at Crobat. It made a slight hum as it glided along, and it hit hard, causing the surprised bat to faint immediately. It screeched as it was returned.

"Okay, Team Sphera, back in the truck! We have to retreat!" the third one shouted, and they obeyed, climbing into the truck. It drove off, creating clouds of dust behind it.

Jordan got a closer look at the three- the first wore red and yellow clothes, and had bluish hair. He wore Johto colours.

The second of them wore similar clothes to the first trainer, except she had long, brown hair, and the colours of her pants and shirt were inverted.

The third wore red- he had long jet black hair that hid his face, and a red cape. He was an adult, unlike the two before him.

"Hey! You! Who are you?" the first one snapped.

"I'm on your side," he said. "My friends are in that truck."

"Go back to a city. This is officially our business," the first one said stiffly.

"Kevin… come on. Did you see him battle before? Defeating a team of Flying types with a Grass and a Normal type? He's obviously got talent." The girl muttered.

Kevin sighed.

"Yeah, you did do pretty well… my name's Kevin Gold. Sorry about before."

Jordan shrugged. "It doesn't matter," he said hastily. "I'm Jordan."

The girl smiled. "My name's Crystal."

The man was the last to introduce himself. "And I'm Red."

Jordan gaped. "You're Red? You're the Pokémon Master?"

Crystal laughed at Jordan's reaction.

"We're all Masters. I won the Johto League, and so did Kevin."

"Oh, yeah, bore the guy with the details…" Kevin mumbled.

"Please, you two, quit arguing. We need to save those two kids." Red ordered.

Kevin glared at him. "How do we do that?"

Red sighed. "Well, first we need to find out where Team Sphera is…" he muttered, and everyone sweatdropped.

Suddenly, Jordan concentrated on the people driving away- a clear location was in their minds- Mount Moon. As Jordan looked back up at the trio, they were still arguing.

"Everyone, I think-" Jordan began, but was interrupted.

"So what if you've got a Typhlosion? I've got my Manectric!" Crystal argued.

"Yeah, but Typhlosion is one of the strongest Fire types," Kevin replied proudly.

"TEAM SPHERA'S BASE IS AT MOUNT MOON!" Jordan bellowed.

Everyone jumped.

"Okay, let's go there, then!" Crystal said cheerfully, as Kevin and Red sweatdropped.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Part 8: The Fourth Champion

Gary opened his eyes, only to find that he hurt all over, and that he was staring at concrete. Getting up, he looked around- a thin sliver of light was shining over him.

"Hello?" he called, and heard someone reply.

"Who is that?" he replied, only to have the person say the same thing.

"Duh, it's an echo," he mumbled angrily.

"I'm no echo!" The echo replied.

Gary looked up, confused, only to hear muffled laughter.


	8. The Fourth Champion, Book 3

Part 8 is another new part, and has another new character. She's actually someone I know… you better be nice to me, ptpeach, otherwise I may just kill off your character… Evil grin

Part 8: The Fourth Champion

Gary opened his eyes, only to find that he hurt all over, and that he was staring at concrete. Getting up, he looked around- a thin sliver of light was shining over him.

"Hello?" he called, and heard someone reply.

"Who is that?" he replied, only to have the person say the same thing.

"Duh, it's an echo," he mumbled angrily.

"I'm no echo!" The echo replied.

Gary looked up, confused, only to hear muffled laughter.

"I love messing with your mind," a feminine voice giggled.

"Who's that?" Gary asked.

"Guess," the voice said playfully.

"Um… May." Gary mumbled.

"Guess again," the voice replied annoyingly.

"I dunno…" Gary scowled, annoyed.

"Three guesses, then I'll tell you." The voice giggled.

"Misty." Gary growled.

"Nope." she said.

"It could be Ash…" Gary mumbled.

"He's not a girl, silly!" the voice laughed.

"Are you going to tell me?" Gary said angrily.

"Fine, fine…" the girl said, sullen for once. "I'm Layla."

There was a moment of silence.

"Who are you? Are you a part of those Team Sphera people?" Gary asked.

"Nope," Layla muttered, as she opened the door. "I think you can help me, though."

Gary walked out, followed by Layla, who seemed unusually happy.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Mount Moon loomed over the four trainers, surrounded in mist.

"So… how do we get in?" Kevin asked Jordan.

Jordan shrugged, and Kevin sighed.

"Way to go," he mumbled sarcastically. "Why are we even here?"

"To rescue my friend," Crystal cried confidently.

"They took your friends too?" Jordan asked her.

Crystal nodded slowly.

"Two of my friends, actually- Layla and Tom. I miss them so mu- Dad? What's happening? Have you found something?"

Jordan stared at Crystal strangely.

"Is he your dad?" Jordan asked.

Crystal nodded.

"Have you found an entrance?" Crystal inquired.

Red nodded, pushing aside a shrub- sure enough, a dimly lit passageway beckoned for them to go through. Crystal, Kevin and Jordan rushed over, each going in, Red in front, followed by Jordan, then Kevin, then Crystal. They kept walking in silence before a huge cave beckoned in front of them, waterfalls crashing down into small fountains.

"Nice place," Red remarked, having a look around.

"Geo!" something yelled, and everyone jumped. "Dude! Geodude!"

"Ah, just a Geodude," Kevin sighed. "Thought it'd at least be a Nosepass- something worth keepin', ya know?"

"I haven't caught one," Jordan declared in annoyance, pulling out Treeky's Pokeball. "Anyone got a Pokedex? Can it read the entry out?"

Crystal complied, pulling out a Pokedex.

"Geodude. A Rock/Ground dual type Pokémon." Crystal's Pokedex read. "The longer a Geodude lives, the more its edges are chipped and worn away, making it more rounded in appearance. However, this Pokémon's heart will remain hard, craggy, and rough always."

Kevin sighed- why did Jordan want to catch this weakling?

"Treeky, go!" Jordan exclaimed, throwing the Pokeball.

Treeky appeared out of it, roaring. He glared at Geodude, but the little rock didn't look at all intimidated.

"Try Pursuit!" Jordan yelled, his voice echoing around the cave.

Treeky nodded, leaping at Geodude in a purple blaze, hitting it. However, the move didn't seem to faze the little Pokémon. Suddenly, Geodude rolled at Treeky quickly, hitting it.

"It's a Rollout!" Jordan said, surprised. "Watch yourself, Treeky- dodge it and use Giga Drain!"

Geodude once again rolled at the gecko, which leapt out of the way, spitting a seed at the startled rock. It hit easily, green spheres flying from the Geodude to the Grovyle. Treeky glowed for a second, before a loud crack was heard, and Geodude fell.

"Pokeball, go!" Jordan bellowed, throwing a Pokeball at the wounded creature.

It hit the Geodude, absorbing inside with crimson light. The Pokeball rocked from side to side… once… twice… and then, the Geodude broke out.

"Huh?" Jordan exclaimed, but the Geodude had already rolled at Treeky, damaging it, and also leaving no time to escape.

"Can't even catch a little Geodude," Kevin sneered.

"Treeky, try to dodge Rollout and use Pursuit!" Jordan shouted.

The Grovyle leapt into the air, causing Rollout to miss.

"Attack now!" Jordan yelled.

Treeky dived at the reckless Geodude in a purple explosion of light. At that same moment, a sphere of silver surrounded the Geodude.

"It's used Defence Curl to block it? But… how?" Jordan spluttered. "Treeky, jump back and use Toxic!

The gecko nodded, leaping backwards and spitting a toxin at Geodude, who pressed itself to the ground and rolled at Treeky. It hit hard, making Treeky weak.

"I can't believe it- oh, no! Defence Curl made it hit harder!" Crystal exclaimed. "Jordan, try another Pursuit!"

Jordan nodded. "Treeky, try it!"

Treeky jumped at Geodude before it could attack, slamming into it with a deadly Pursuit. The combatants were consumed by a burst of purple flame, and Treeky leapt back, tired. Meanwhile, the Geodude looked ready to faint.

"Come on," Jordan muttered, his teeth clenched.

He gripped the last Great Ball tightly, throwing it at the determined Geodude.

"Great Ball, go!" Jordan bellowed.

The Pokeball hit the surprised Pokémon, sucking it inside. It fell to the ground with a faint clatter, the shocked Pokémon struggling to get out. It rocked, and clicked… once… twice… three times. The Pokeball fell silent, and Jordan picked it up.

"Can't even capture a stupid Geodude," Kevin mumbled.

"Kevin, that Geodude is about to evolve. That's why it's so powerful."

Jordan gaped- no wonder this little Geodude had put up such a fight.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

May was leaning against the wall of her cell, trying to think of a way out.

"I wish I was a psychic like Jordan, sometimes." May laughed, as she heard a Geodude stroll past.

"Dude, Geodude." it said.

"Open the door, then!" a man's voice yelled.

"Dude." Geodude replied, shoving the door down.

May stood up, walking over to them.

"May, you're okay!" Jordan's voice said.

"What are you doing here, Jordan?" May asked, as they all snuck away from the cell.

Jordan held a finger up to his lips, telling May to be silent.

"These people are dangerous," he whispered. "I don't think they'd hesitate to kill us."

May gasped inwardly, following Red, Kevin, Crystal and Jordan around several corners before ducking into a room. May grabbed the handle, locking it with a click.

"So, who are all you people?" May asked, glancing from Red, to Kevin, to Crystal.

"I'm Red, the Kanto Pokémon Champion," Red muttered in a deep voice.

"And I'm Kevin Gold, the former Johto League Champion." Kevin introduced himself.

"The name's Crystal and I beat this moron," she laughed, pointing to Kevin.

Kevin scowled at Crystal, and started arguing again.

"You won because I let you!" Kevin yelled.

"Oh, yeah? Well… you let girls win because you feel insecure!" Crystal screamed.

Kevin was silent for a moment, trying to think of a reply. Annoyance flooded through Jordan, May and Red's minds in dangerous amounts and, as Crystal continued to insult Kevin, Jordan finally lost his temper.

"CAN YOU BOTH JUST SHUT-" Jordan began loudly, but was interrupted by the doorknob rotating slightly.

"The door won't open," a Sphera grunt complained. "I left my donut in there, along with my coffee."

All of them were immediately silent.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Why did you let me out?" Gary asked Layla, who was walking beside him.

"Oh, well… you see, I read somewhere that you were a really good trainer. And I need your help."

"Help with what?" Gary asked as his interest was piqued.

"My older brother… he's one of the Sphera people."

There was an awkward silence.

"So, what should I do?" Gary asked.

"Maybe try and talk to him." Layla pleaded.

Gary nodded, continuing to walk.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Is anyone in there?" a Team Sphera grunt yelled, pounding on the steel door.

Jordan looked at May- she appeared to be hyperventilating. Tears had brimmed in her eyes, and she was sweating a lot.

"We're gonna be okay," Jordan muttered in her ear.

She jumped slightly, but nodded all the same.

"They're getting it open…" Kevin said to himself, eyes wide in fear.

Red breathed in deeply.

"Got it!" the Sphera grunt yelled, and Jordan stepped backwards.

Unfortunately, he slipped, knocking into May and causing them both to fall under the table.

"You little freaks!" a Sphera grunt laughed, and a fight broke up above Jordan and May.

"Go, Drowzee, and use Hypnosis!"

Three loud thumping noises were heard soon afterwards- Kevin, Crystal and Red had lost.

"Great work, Drowzee… Oi! You guys! Take them to the Sphera Twins!"

Jordan and May could only listen in horror as their three friends were dragged off cruelly. Despite the fact that they were right next to each other, they both felt empty, scared, and alone.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The forest seemed empty, as Ash and Misty walked through it, in desperate search of the barbarians that had effectively destroyed Vermillion.

"Wow… have you seen the time, Ash?" Misty asked, beckoning to her watch.

Ash looked at the watch- it was about 3am.

"We better keep going…" Ash mumbled, beginning to walk again.

"Ash… I can't walk any further. Maybe we should rest…" Misty said, stifling a yawn.

Ash nodded- the lack of sleep was beginning to affect his movements.

"Okay, Mist," he muttered, sitting down against a tree. "I just wish I'd brought along my bag."

Misty sat next to him, yawning loudly.

"The sooner we catch up with those people, the better." Ash said forcefully, as Misty leant on his shoulder.

Misty smiled.

"Typical Ash," she laughed. "Always so confident."

Ash didn't know how to react, and Misty giggled, making Ash blush slightly. They kissed, and then laughter was heard from in front of them- Gary and a girl were standing there.

"Don't mind us, we're just passing," Gary laughed, as the girl giggled uncontrollably.

"Gary, what are you doing here?" Ash asked, as he and Misty stood up.

"We're trying to find Jordan and May. Have you seen them?" Gary asked.

Ash sighed- this entire situation was becoming needlessly complicated- first of all, Vermillion is destroyed, and they say it was the wrong place- then Jordan and May go missing? It had to be more than coincidence.

"Don't tell me they're gone? Who kidnapped them?" Misty wondered aloud.

"Team Sphera," the girl whispered. "My brother's joined them… but I still think we can make him reconsider."

"Who's Team Sphera?" Misty asked Ash, who shrugged.

"I don't really know," Gary admitted grimly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"It's a pleasure, Red," a deep-voiced man said sarcastically. He was out of sight.

Red struggled to keep himself awake. There were metal bands around his hands and feet.

"I can't have you messing up my plans, Red," the voice continued, laughing and drawing closer.

The man was wearing an emerald green outfit, and was holding a mysterious black box in one hand. The other hand was hidden from view. However, it was the black box that sent shivers up the Champion's spine.

"What's that?" he asked shakily, now more alert.

"Just… a tazer," the man laughed, jabbing it into Red's side.

He yelled in agony as several thousand volts of electricity coursed through him. Red twitched slightly, and then fainted.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"We're right back where we started," May sighed, sitting down. "This is hopeless… we'll never get out!"

Jordan sat down next to her, sighing heavily.

"We've got to rescue Red, Kevin and Crystal." he said firmly. "It's the only way to ensure that these psychos are put away."

"Do you think they'll be okay?" May asked, getting up.

A conflict went through Jordan's mind at that point- whether or not the Sphera grunt really had tried to kill him.

"I hope so. These guys… are capable of it, though." Jordan said, also getting up and walking.

"How do you know?" May asked curiously.

"It's because they tried to kill me." Jordan muttered quietly.

May gasped, and, to Jordan's surprise, didn't ask how.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"When did you two get together?" Gary asked, as all four of them strolled through the inky pitch-black darkness of Route 6, broken only by dim lights radiating from Saffron City.

"Uh… why are you asking all this?" Ash inquired.

"Don't answer a question with a question, **Ashy boy**." Gary sneered.

Suddenly, Layla began to laugh.

"Ashy boy? Ahaha!" she choked, laughing as Ash, Misty and Gary stared at her oddly.

"Layla… be quiet." Gary said.

"Sorry," she mumbled, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Anyway, does anyone know where the Team Sphera base is?" Gary asked.

Everyone looked at Layla, and Layla pointed out past the now bright lights of Saffron.

"Mt. Moon." Layla said, and everyone sighed.

"We'll keep walking for a bit longer, and then we'll all just stay at my Gym." Misty mumbled, and Gary, Ash and Layla walked with renewed energy, anxious to rest.


	9. Icy Demeanour, Book 3

Part 9 means I got sick of writing part 8… don't worry, Part 9 is better (or so I hope ')

Part 9: Icy Demeanour

Wind whistled past the Seafoam Islands, various trainers swimming only a few metres off its shores. While the water was icy, it did not appear to deter the swimmers there.

"Hey, can you hear something?" one of the swimmers asked another swimmer, who nodded.

"It sounds like a plane… or something." the other one replied, looking upwards.

As if on cue, a helicopter flew above the two swimmers, and touched down upon the shore. There was an emblem adorned on the side- a green tornado.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What is it with you knocking into me?" May laughed as she and Jordan ran down a seemingly endless maze of corridors.

"Would you rather have been kidnapped and taken away?" Jordan suggested.

May smiled, shaking her head.

"Hey- wait…" Jordan muttered, pulling May behind a door.

"What?" May hissed urgently.

"Someone's coming. Shut up." Jordan whispered.

Behind the door, the two teenagers stood silently, half awaiting the door to swing open and for them to be captured along with Red, Crystal and Kevin. Heavy footsteps thudded only a few feet away, until they suddenly stopped.

"There's somethin' behind this door," a Sphera grunt exclaimed, and the thumping grew louder.

"DO IT NOW!" Jordan bellowed, and he and May pushed on the door, slamming it into the stunned Sphera member.

There was a dull 'thunk' as the grunt hit the ground, and Jordan and May darted, not entirely sure where they were going.

"You just can't tell where you're going in this place!" Jordan yelled in frustration, turning left another time.

Suddenly, as May opened a door, and they both walked through, they found they were overlooking a secret aircraft hangar, filled with helicopters.

"Whoa…" Jordan mumbled in awe, looking at the helicopters and heading downstairs towards them.

"Yes, those helicopters are very nice, but can we just keep moving?" May said impatiently.

"They're planning something… something big." Jordan mumbled.

May sighed, running after her friend.

"What is so important that-" May began, but she couldn't finish.

Several pictures of Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres decorated the walls, and papers piled high on a desk. Jordan was examining one of them:

Operation Bird of Prey

Part 1: Incomplete

Part 2: Incomplete

Part 3: Incomplete

Part 4: Incomplete

"Bird of Prey," Jordan muttered, studying the paper intently.

"What do you think that is?" May asked, also looking at the paper.

"Bird… birds… the Legendary Birds." Jordan mumbled. "I think they're trying to catch Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno."

Suddenly, the doorknob a few feet above them began to turn.

"Run," Jordan hissed, diving into a helicopter.

May followed him- but, unfortunately, she went into the wrong helicopter.

"We're meant to be at Seafoam already, idiots!" a stern voice yelled, and a sheepish group of grunts stomped down the stairs.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jordan felt his heart beat quickly as he lay back against some crates.

"Move, everyone!" the same voice yelled, and he heard people step onto a helicopter.

A shiver was sent down his spine- what if May was on the helicopter that was leaving? The sound of an engine started, and the propellers started beating furiously to lift the helicopter's weight off the ground. Suddenly, Jordan felt a downwards lurch in his stomach. **He **was on the helicopter.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ash yawned, getting up off the makeshift bed on Misty's floor.

"Good morning, Ash," she whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

"Morning, Misty," Ash mumbled. "Did you sleep well?"

Misty nodded, still a bit tired.

"Sorry you couldn't sleep in one of my sister's beds. I mean, they've gone overseas… like they're going to use it." Misty apologised.

Ash laughed. Suddenly, a terrible scream emitted from outside- Ash and Misty ran over to the window, looking out.

"Okay, all of you, gets outta Cerulean!" a green-dressed man yelled. "This palace belongs to Team Sphera, you hear me?"

People screamed, fleeing desperately. Misty turned to Ash, only to find he had gone.

"Ash?" Misty wondered aloud.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

NOTE: Ahaha, this next bit's a few minutes later. Continuity… who needs it?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ready to battle, buddy?" Ash said, putting Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied loudly.

"Okay, let's go!" Ash yelled, running out to face the lone Sphera grunt.

The grunt glared at Ash.

"Whaddya think you're doing? Get outta here!" the Sphera grunt snarled, pulling out a Pokeball.

"You'll have to fight me first!" Ash shouted furiously.

"No probs. Gligar, go!" the grunt ordered, throwing an Ultra Ball, out of which appeared Gligar.

"I haven't seen one of those in a while." Ash remarked, pulling out his Pokedex and pointing it at Gligar.

"Gligar, the Fly Scorpion Pokémon," the Pokedex said monotonously. "It builds its nest on a steep cliff. When it is done gliding, it hops along the ground back to its nest."

"Reckon you sit this one out, Pikachu?" Ash asked, to which Pikachu nodded sadly.

"Go, Corphish!" Ash shouted, throwing a Pokeball, out of which appeared Corphish, pincers clicking wildly.

"Corphish, Crabhammer!" Ash yelled.

"Gligar, use Slash!" the grunt replied.

Corphish jumped at Gligar, his right pincer glowing, and he swung it- unfortunately, Gligar took that moment to attack, swinging its own pincer at Corphish in a slashing movement, knocking it backwards into the ground.

"Turn that crab into sushi! Slash again!" the Sphera grunt screamed, and Gligar leapt at Corphish, striking again with his sharp claw.

Ash winced, slightly, and then growled.

"Corphish, Crab Hammer now!" Ash bellowed.

Corphish got up, angered- he swiped with his own pincer, hitting Gligar heavily. The shocked scorpion landed a few feet away, weakened.

"Meh... Altaria, go!" the Sphera grunt yelled, throwing another Pokeball.

It landed beside the wounded Gligar, and opened up, out of which appeared Altaria.

"Hey, two on one- no fair!" Ash said loudly.

"Not any more! Starmie, go!"

From behind the battle, Misty threw a Pokeball into the fray, out of which came Starmie, who made an odd ocean-like sound.

"Starmie, Ice Beam!" Misty cried.

"Corphish, Crab Hammer!" Ash yelled.

The starfish rotated, its central orb glowing. It then fired out a whitish beam, which struck Altaria hard. It let out a final hoot, collapsing to the ground.

"All right!" Misty said victoriously.

Corphish jumped at Gligar, who was still dazed from the last attack, and struck it hard without hesitation. The Gligar yelled in pain, finally collapsing.

"No… I will be back!" the Sphera grunt yelled, jumping away and running away from the battle.

They sighed in relief, but, as they headed back towards the house, Gary headed out of the house.

"Slept in," he groaned. "Did I miss anything?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

May stepped out of the helicopter cautiously- no-one was around, luckily.

"Jordan?" she called, but there was no reply.

She looked throughout the room, passing several photos of Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres. It looked like they were staring at her. May shivered, realising how cold it was.

"Gotta find Jordan and Gary," she mumbled to herself, climbing up the stairs once again.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So, here we are: Mount Moon." Ash said flatly.

Sure enough, Mount Moon stood in front of them, tall and intimidating. It sent a shiver up their spines- these people were not to be trifled with.

"How do we get in?" Misty asked Layla.

Layla studied the summit intently.

"You're kidding, right?" Gary laughed.

"Yes, I am. The entrance is right here." Layla muttered, crouching at a rock.

She pressed a certain button, and, suddenly, a small tunnel opened up.

"Voila!" she exclaimed happily, stepping inside.

Gary, Misty and Ash followed her, their hearts pounding.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Articuno squawked loudly, awaking from its eternal slumber. A crash was heard outside, and the troubled bird let out a screeching call.

"Articuno's in here! Take out your Pokémon, this bird won't go down without a fight!" a stern voice shouted.

"Yes sir!" the grunts bellowed in unison.

The crystal-coloured bird flapped its wings. It did not want to fight, but these aggressive attackers had left it no choice.

"CUNO!" Articuno screeched.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jordan got out of his crouching position, getting up. He rubbed his back, ducking slightly as he exited the helicopter.

"Seafoam Islands, the home of Articuno." he confirmed grimly, taking out Eve's Pokeball and holding it in his hand.

The smell of the sea wafted past him. He took a deep breath, and walked into the chamber.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

May sighed, as she closed yet another door.

"Jordan? Gary?" she called, but there was no reply.

As far as she could tell, the Team Sphera base was empty.

"This is stupid… they aren't here." she mumbled to herself. "Go, Blaziken!"

She rolled a Pokeball across the ground, and it burst open, revealing Blaziken.

"Ziken- Blaziken!" Blaziken yelled.

"Blaziken… just keep your guard up, it might be a trap." May mumbled, and Blaziken nodded.

May continued to walk, with her Pokémon beside her. Her heart was pounding.

"I hope you're both okay," she mumbled to herself.

Suddenly, a loud thumping noise was heard.

"Yeah, real mature," Ash's voice snarled, as Gary laughed.

"Ash? Gary?" May said blankly, looking around the corner.

Ash and Gary were not alone- Misty and another girl were standing there. Misty looked slightly annoyed, while the other girl had obviously been laughing.

"What?" Gary asked, looking at her.

"Nothing, it's just the fact that Jordan's missing!" she said in exasperation.

There was a collective gasp from Gary, Layla, Ash and Misty.

"Well, wasn't he left behind by the Team Sphera grunts?" Gary inquired.

"Nope," May replied. "I think he's been taken away."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The rock dropped into the hole, impacting on the water below with a loud splashing sound.

"Hydro team, follow me," a woman muttered. "Other teams… follow Simon."

"Yes madam!" the grunts bellowed, following her down the hole on various types of Water Pokémon.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Articuno screeched, opening its mouth and firing an Ice Beam at the water- it instantly solidified. To its great disgust, the intruders still managed to get in, surfing on Pokémon until they reached the small island.

"We're here to capture you!" the leader sneered. "Team Sphera, ATTACK!"

There was a slight rustling in belts as Team Sphera pulled out Pokeballs.

"Simone, madam, I won't let you down! Aerodactyl, I choose you!"

"Go, Charizard!"

"Go… Salamence!"

The three Sphera grunts threw their Pokeballs, out of which appeared Aerodactyl, Charizard and Salamence, all roaring. They settled down, ready for battle.

"Aerodactyl, use Ancient Power!"

"Charizard, Heat Wave!"

"Try a Dragon Breath attack, Salamence!"

The three Pokémon immediately went to work- Aerodactyl flapped around a bit.

"Dactyl!" Aerodactyl cried, raising its wings.

Rocks rained down upon Articuno- and the attack hit hard, knocking the bird to the ground. It breathed deeply, chest heaving.

"Charizard..!" Charizard bellowed, opening its mouth and firing a ripple of hot air at Articuno.

"Cuno!" Articuno shouted, getting up again and flying into the air.

Salamence was the next to attack, growling deeply and expelling a precise jet of blue flame at Articuno. It hit, knocking Articuno back. However, to the bird's surprise, it couldn't recover, falling to the ground.

"It's paralysed. Bring out the tazer." Simone muttered cruelly.

A short Sphera member waddled over, a demented grin plastered over his features. He then grabbed a black box, jamming it into the bird's skin.

"CUNO!" Articuno mumbled, before fainting.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Wow, I didn't know this place was so big." Gary mumbled, yawning.

Ash, Misty, Gary, May and Layla had been walking for hours, yet hadn't accomplished anything. All of the places they had passed so far looked exactly the same- it was a nightmare.

"I can't walk for much longer…" May groaned.

"You won't have to!" Layla said cheerfully. "The first time I was here, it took me 3 hours to find the main control room, and we've been walking for almost that time, so…"

Everyone sighed, almost certain Layla had been on to something.

"This **is **hopeless!" Ash yelled, frustrated, and he pushed through a door.

At that moment, Misty gasped- an expansive control room spread out over them. An eerie glow spread over the five teenagers as they stood in awe, gaping at the room they had uncovered.

"This place is cool…" Gary mumbled, looking over at the various screens.

"It's great for a little chat." Misty said sternly, moving to the door and closing it.

"Mist… what are you doing?" Ash asked cautiously.

"Ash… it's obvious… Layla led us here." she snarled, glaring at Layla.

Layla felt four pairs of eyes on her, and began to sweat.

"It's true… but not for the reasons you think." Layla explained. "You see… my brother isn't evil… he's just been forced into the team. I want to save him- to return to the side of good. I- I just hope it's not too late."

There was a stunned silence.

"Sorry…" Misty muttered awkwardly.

Suddenly, the doorknob began to rotate. Everyone stood still, petrified.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Great job, madam!" a voice yelled.

Jordan ran, his sneakers pounding against the icy surface of the ground. Finally, he stepped out into the light- but there was still a way to go.

"Damn," he breathed, sprinting over the sand, which only seemed to slow him down.

With a splash, he went into the water, now wading more than running. Salty, freezing water splashed around him as he gradually pulled himself onto one of the helicopters, shivering.

"Mffmfmfmf." A muffled voice said to him.

"Eh?" Jordan said as his interest was piqued.

"Mfmfmf fmffmf!" the person muttered.

"I think it's coming from the box." Jordan said, lifting the heavy lid.

Deep breaths came from inside the box, and the head of a blue-haired girl poked out of the top.

"Crystal?" Jordan mumbled in awe.

"Jordan? What are you doing here?" Crystal asked, sitting down next to him.

"I didn't have much of a choice, really." Jordan said, leaning against the wall while still behind the crate.

For a moment, they sat there, safely hidden behind the crates. Jordan's heart was pumping quickly, knowing that a team of lethal people were about to board the same helicopter they were on.

"Okay, load it up!" a stern feminine voice screamed, and the helicopter suddenly sank a bit deeper into the water.

"Bring the bird." another voice muttered.

Jordan and Crystal watched in horror as the limp form of Articuno was brought onto the helicopter.

"Everyone on; we're going back to base." the first voice ordered.

"Yes, Madam Simone!" the grunts replied dully, and the Sphera grunts climbed aboard, strapping themselves in.

There was a moment of stunned silence, and then the engine started, and the propellers began rotating once again, lifting the now-heavier craft into the air, and off to Mount Moon.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Simon." Layla said flatly.

The scene was frozen. A man, dressed in emerald robes and a black cape, was examining Layla with a sense of deepest loathing. The tension had built in the air- you could've cut it with a knife.

"Sister, why don't you and your little friends toddle off home?" Simon snarled, his fists clenching.

"Whoa… your brother's the leader of Team Sphera?" Gary mumbled.

"One of them," she informed him. "Where's your little girlfriend, Simsim?"

Suddenly, in a split second, Simon's fist lashed out, striking the surprised girl across the face. She screamed, falling to the ground.

"Do it again, and I swear I'll take you down." Gary snarled.

"What, you'll battle me?" Simon asked maliciously, his eyes taunting in the dull glow of the control centre.

"He won't be alone," Ash muttered, standing next to Gary.

"That's for sure." Misty continued, cold determination spreading over her face.

"Bring it!" May cried, with Layla next to her.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE ALL GOING DOWN! DRAGONITE, SKARMORY, CHARIZARD, GYARADOS- GO!"

He threw four Pokeballs, and they all hit the ground hard, out of which appeared four Pokémon- Dragonite, who was roaring and flapping it's huge wings- Skarmory, who screeched loudly, armor shining brightly- Charizard, who roared perhaps the loudest, it's tail flame never flickering, and Gyarados, who howled gallantly, its 21-foot long self bracing for a tough battle.

"Scizor, get ready to fight!" Gary bellowed.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash yelled.

"Psyduck, go!" Misty shouted.

"Blaziken, come on out!" May cried.

The three Pokeballs of our heroes landed in front of Simon's Pokémon, and opened- Scizor made a pose with its claws, readying itself. Psyduck, as it usually does, clutched its head with a headache. Blaziken leapt in front of Skarmory, fists clenched. And, of course, Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder, and in front of Gyarados, not at all intimidated by the serpent's sheer size.

"Dragonite, Outrage!" Simon yelled. "Skarmory, Steel Wing! Gyarados, Surf! Charizard, Flamethrower."

"Alright… Scizor, move to Dragonite and use Double Team!" Gary ordered.

"Pikachu, leap above Gyarados' water and Thunderbolt with all you got!" Ash said confidently.

"Blaziken, move quickly and use Blaze Kick!" May shouted.

"Psyduck, Hydro Pump Charizard!" Misty screamed.

The eight Pokémon leapt to attack- Scizor moved to Dragonite, and suddenly, in a weird display, divided itself several times and moved around Dragonite. However, the massive Dragon still managed to cause an Outrage, attacking with a deafening roar. A navy-coloured attack zoomed all around, striking Scizor hard. The Pincer Pokémon was sent flying backwards onto the ground.

"You okay, Scizor?" Gary asked anxiously.

"Sci-zor!" Scizor yelled, leaping back into the battle.

Charizard growled, and opened its mouth wide; it sent a hot jet of flame at Scizor- the Pokémon was caught off-guard, and hit hard. It was once again sent propelled into the wall, yelling in pain, but, this time, it did not recover, fainting onto the ground.

"Grr… Scizor, return." Gary mumbled. "All my other Pokémon are weak… I can't continue guys…"

"Gary, try and find an exit," Ash muttered, as a wall of water closed in on Pikachu. "Leave some kind of trail, we'll catch up."

Gary nodded, darting out of the door.

"Pikachu, attack now!" Ash bellowed, and Pikachu leapt into the air, glaring at the Gyarados.

"Pika… CHUUU!" Pikachu screeched, discharging its electric payload into the stunned serpent.

It let out a final roar, curling up as it fainted. Swirls appeared in its eyes.

"Gyarados, no!" Simon yelled, holding out its Pokeball.

A red light snaked its way towards Gyarados, eventually pulling it back in to the Ball.

"I've got to win!" Simon told himself- but then, he grinned. "Change of plans, Skarmory. Fly!"

Blaziken jumped at Skarmory, only to have it soar into the sky.

"Blaziken, dodge!" May yelled.

Blaziken leapt backwards as Skarmory attempted to slash at the fast Pokémon, but the fighter refused to give in, leaping at the armoured bird and kicking it hard in a fiery blaze.

"Skaaaar!" Skarmory screeched.

However, at the precise moment of Blaziken kicking Skarmory, Skarmory's sharp talons pierced Blaziken's skin.

"Blaziken!" Blaziken bellowed.

Both of the Pokémon fell to the ground, hard. There was a stunned silence- both of them had fainted.

"Blaziken, return." May mumbled.

"Skarmory, return." Simon muttered dully.

"Got any Pokémon left?" Ash asked.

May shook her head, taking the hint and running.

"Duuuck." Psyduck said, holding its miniscule webbed hands against its forehead, concentrating deeply.

It then opened its mouth, firing a jet of water at Charizard. The dinosaur stood still, not sure what to do.

"Dodge it!" Simon roared.

Charizard flew off to the side in a small gust, causing the Hydro Pump to miss.

"Pretty intense battle," Ash commented- there was only Charizard, Pikachu, Psyduck and Dragonite left.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jordan looked out over the scenery that they overlooked from the helicopter.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Crystal muttered absent-mindedly, looking past Jordan.

Jordan nodded.

"I was raised in Johto. You should see it there." Crystal smiled. "There were all kinds of mountain ranges. It was awesome."

Suddenly, there was a crashing sound- people started to yell.

"Someone's sabotaged the helicopter, and we're going to crash! Everyone get off!" a stern voice that belonged to Simone.

Jordan and Crystal were frozen to the spot. Sure enough, the helicopter was beginning to dive, and smoke was billowing out from the back of the plane.

"Are there any parachutes left?" Crystal whispered to Jordan.

Jordan peered out from behind the box. Only the pilot was left on the helicopter, but he was getting up. He quickly reached over, pulling out a parachute and jumping out.

"Hello?" Crystal said.

Jordan crept over, looking at the racks that the parachutes had been on. His heart was thumping heavily, and he felt sore all over.

"Well?" she demanded.

Jordan turned around, a grim look on his face.

"Nope." he mumbled heavily.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pikachu and Psyduck both leapt backwards, breathing heavily.

"Bring it on." Simon sneered.

Suddenly, a beeping sound was heard.

"Accept call." Simon ordered monotonously.

A wave meter appeared on one of the huge screens. Ash and Misty turned to look, a sinking feeling in their stomachs.

"Our main chopper's going down. We're out… but Articuno isn't." Simone muttered.

"They've captured Articuno," Ash whispered to Misty.

"Get out here. After all, you are my boyfriend… you're meant to be looking out for me." Simone said bossily.

Simon nodded, clumsily switching off the communication.

"Gotta leave, suckers." he sneered, going towards the door- but Layla stood in front of him.

"Get out of the way." Simon snarled.

"Make me," Layla replied fearlessly.

"Oh, I will…" Simon growled.

Ash and Misty knew the situation was spinning out of control. Suddenly, Ash spoke.

"What if Layla was on that helicopter?" Ash asked. "She would've been killed, because you'd focus on capturing Articuno."

He saw a definite change in Simon's face.

"W-what have I become?" he stuttered.

"It isn't your fault. It's Simone's." Layla said firmly.

Simon stared her in the eyes- and slowly nodded.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Wind whipped past Jordan and Crystal's faces as the helicopter rotated downwards at breakneck speed.

"We have to jump!" Jordan yelled over the wind.

Crystal looked him in the eyes, and nodded confidently. Jordan's heart was pounding, and his mind was racing, knowing it would take pinpoint timing to get off the helicopter.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Thanks for releasing us." Red muttered, as the group ran towards the exit, now accompanied by Gary, May, Red, and Kevin.

"No problem, Red. Now… we need to get out there." Simon said firmly, pushing away the rock and revealing the exit.

"We have to split up." Ash bellowed, and they all went off in different directions.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The ground was zooming in on them.

"Prepare to jump." Jordan said firmly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Long time, no see." Simon snarled.

The figure in front of him turned around- it was Simone. She looked slightly surprised.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The helicopter continued to spiral towards the ground. Both of their hearts were pounding.

"JUMP!" Jordan bellowed, leaping from the helicopter.

They seemed to hover there for a little bit- they were higher up than anticipated. Suddenly, a boom went through the air, knocking him a further few feet into the air. He felt heat- presumably from the fire below. Crystal was screaming- suddenly, Jordan hit the ground hard.

"Agh," he spluttered, as he felt some of his ribs break.

Pain erupted through his brain, blinding him. He looked over at Crystal to the right of him- only to find she wasn't there.

"Crystal?" he croaked, getting up and searching the area frantically with his eyes.

He tried to ignore the pain in his chest, instead focusing on finding his friend.

"No… Crystal… you can't be…" he muttered, still looking. "I heard you scream on the way to the ground…"

She would've screamed anyway… he thought.

Tears fell down Jordan's face, making small prints on the ground. He suddenly felt weak- the last few hours had taken their toll.

"It's my fault," he whispered. "Trouble comes after me… anyone that hangs around me is hurt… Crystal, Gary, Ash, Misty… May."

Clenching his fists, he looked up at the grey sky.

"I won't let anyone else get hurt." he vowed.

Struggling to walk, he hobbled off into the woods, his face wet from crying, his heart pounding painfully, his ribs aching, and his face a mask of determination.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"It failed," a voice hissed.

A masked figure retreated quietly into the bushes, flames illuminating its hidden features.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Freeze!" a voice screamed.

Simone did so- a gun was pointed squarely at her forehead. It was held by none other than Officer Jenny.

"Who called you over?" Simone sneered.

"I did." Misty replied, holding up Simon's mobile phone. "You're not going to be hurting anyone else."

"Me? Hurting? Why, my boyfriend here can prove my innocence, right?" she said innocently.

"No, I can't; because you're guilty." Simon snarled confidently.

"What?" Simone yelped.

A look of undisguised shock currently resided on the Sphera leader's face.

"That's it. You're going away for a long time!" Officer Jenny exclaimed, jumping out and grabbing Simone in a headlock.

She quickly put a pair of handcuffs on Simone, and dragged her away.

"You are so dead." she growled, as Officer Jenny put her in the police car.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Be free, Articuno." Layla muttered simply, releasing the bird from the ropes that bound it inside the helicopter wreckage.

The dishevelled bird looked around, dazed.

"Cuno." Articuno muttered simply.

It flew off, ice crystals glittering in the morning sun.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Jordan?" May called.

"May?" Gary asked.

"Gary, do you know where Jordan is?" she asked.

"Haven't seen him," Gary muttered, looking surprised.

May's eyes darted around the clearing.

"I've got to find him." she told herself, running off.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Cliff-hangers rule. Trust me. And, unfortunately, that is where Book 3 ends. Will Jordan really travel alone? Or will May find him? What will happen after that? And, uh… will anyone get a new Pokémon? Yes. Actually, you weren't meant to know that. Oh, well.


	10. Confused Emotions, Book 4

> This story took waaay too long to write. But, I'll never give it up, because I'm bored. And, I like writing. IT IS ADDICTIVE! AAAAAAAAAGH

Hooray for cliff-hangers, once again. It gives me a chance for a break while thinking about what to write next. My break was about… 15 minutes. Oh well…

BTW, I don't own Pokemon, because if I did, I'd be suing you all for using my characters. >:D jk

I thought this might also come in handy- age guide for all major characters!

Ash, Misty, Gary: 14

Brock: 16

Jordan, Crystal, May, Layla: 13

Kevin: 15

Red: 35

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Part 10: Confused Emotions

Jordan checked his Pokenav.

"Vermillion City." he mumbled hoarsely. "The next Gym…"

He saw a town ahead of him, and he felt relieved- he hadn't eaten in ages. His stomach let out a loud rumble, and Jordan knew he needed something to eat, and fast.

"Gotta keep walking," he told himself, but his reactions were slowing.

His knees began to buckle, and he felt faint. The world began to spin, and then, suddenly, he fell to the ground, out cold.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So, May's just gone?" Ash asked.

Misty nodded as a sinking feeling arose in her stomach.

"She's gone to find Jordan." Misty confirmed. "I think she… you know…"

Ash laughed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

May shivered, walking along a rather dusty road. It didn't help that it was getting late at night, either.

"Maybe I should rest in the next town." she muttered.

A feel of helplessness overwhelmed her as she kept walking- only to find that Saffron was in front of her.

"Here will do." she shrugged, running down the hill.

The Pokémon Center loomed over her, and she pushed through the double doors, smiling slightly at the temperature. She strolled over to the desk where Nurse Joy was situated.

"Are there any rooms left, Nurse Joy?" she asked politely.

"Yes, there is. Room 21 is open." Nurse Joy replied kindly. "Do you wish to have a wake-up call?"

Yawning slightly, May nodded, walking out of a door happily. Nurse Joy looked down, shuffling some papers. Suddenly, the double doors burst apart- a young adult burst into the room, carrying the limp form of a teenage boy.

"I found him in the bushes," she said breathlessly.

Joy ran over, helping the woman carry the adolescent to a bed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The first thing Jordan saw was a light shining through a gap in the curtains. He smiled briefly.

"I wonder who found me?" Jordan muttered to himself.

Suddenly, the doorknob began to turn. Jordan froze, unaware of who it might be.

"Are you awake?" a gentle voice muttered.

"L-layla?" Jordan stuttered- sure enough, the vivacious teen was standing in front of him, fully clothed.

"What were you doing, going out into the forest alone with no food?" Layla laughed.

Memories flooded back into Jordan's mind, reminding him of the toll the last few days had taken on him. His friends had been captured… towns had been destroyed… Crystal had been killed…

Tears welled up in his eyes as he remembered her death… he had tried to save her, and still missed her. There was a terrible emptiness in his heart, a dark void.

"It was her…" Layla muttered, as the truth dawned on her. "I-I'm sorry…"

Jordan looked up at her- only to find Layla had gone out the door. Shrugging, he lay back in bed, trying to let sleep claim his angst-ridden mind. His eyes slowly shut, a black abyss facing him.

"So, he is..?"

Faint muttering… some people were talking outside.

"He's right through this door."

Opening his eyes, he looked around, confused. Who on earth were they?

"Thanks, Nurse."

A strangely familiar voice… it calmed him, in a way. He sat up in his bed, waiting for the visitor to arrive.

"Jordan?"

Jordan looked up- May had entered the room gingerly.

"You're okay!" she exclaimed happily, embracing him tightly.

Jordan coughed violently- his ribs had taken a severe beating from the crash.

"Oh, yeah… sorry," May mumbled, scratching the back of her head and sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"That's okay," Jordan replied quietly.

Within a second of saying it, Jordan realised how that sounded.

"Uh…" he finished.

May sniggered.

"I can tell you're really good at speaking." she commented.

There was a moment of awkward silence between the two of them.

"Did you come out here to look for Crystal?" May inquired.

Jordan shook his head briefly, trying to stop the sadness from showing on his face in front of May. Whoa, he thought, did I just think what I thought I thought?

(A/N: Tongue twister! )

"May… Crystal… she… in the crash… she's dead." he said.

May looked terribly shaken by this news, only for the look on her face to be replaced with a look of determination.

"We shouldn't dwell on it forever. Crystal wouldn't have wanted that." she muttered firmly.

Jordan nodded in agreement, wiping away tears he didn't know had been running down his face.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Out travelling again," Jordan smiled to himself as they headed west.

It was a fine day, the trees casting shadows over the trio. Jordan, May and Gary were heading towards Celadon City so Jordan could earn his Rainbow Badge. Despite the unconventional order of his journey, the leader, Erika, supposedly had slightly weaker Pokémon than the Saffron Leader.

"Apparently, until Vermillion is fixed up, they're having a replacement Gym on Route 7. However, you need a Rainbow Badge to challenge there… it seems like that this is a fourth Gym." Gary explained, consulting his Pokenav.

Gazing to their left, they saw a tent set up there. A light from inside illuminated it. Jordan looked at it confidently.

"I'm going there next… right after the Rainbow Badge." he told himself.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/N: Well, if you haven't noticed, the last part happened a few hours after the part before it. Just giving you the heads up… anyway, I'm gonna skip right to the challenging part. Why? It's because it's late, I'm tired and lazy.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Without hesitation, Jordan pushed through the Gym doors. To his surprise, the Leader was just in front of him, watering a plant.

"Hello, my name is Erika," she said simply, getting up.

She held out a hand, and Jordan shook it.

"Mine's Jordan." he replied.

"I assume you're here to challenge my Gym?" she asked.

Jordan nodded briefly, and she grinned.

"I hope you're ready, challenger, for the power of Grass Pokémon!" she cried. "…right after I finish watering these plants. Is it okay if you just look around Celadon for a while?"

Jordan sweatdropped, but nodded, retreating outside.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Time to find some challengers, Hitmonchan." A young trainer said eagerly.

"Chan! Hitmonchan!" Hitmonchan exclaimed eagerly.

It was about two in the afternoon, and a boy with his Hitmonchan was sitting on a bench.

"Hey, look! There's someone!" he laughed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A new park in Celadon was a lush green colour, bushes poking out from the sides of the footpath.

"Hey, kid! Wanna battle?" a young voice called.

Jordan's head turned- a ten-year old kid was running towards him, his Hitmonchan beside him.

"I'm older than you," he sighed, "but, sure."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jordan and the young trainer had placed themselves at both ends of the makeshift battle arena. Wind was blowing leaves in front of them. It was time to battle.

"Hitmonchan, go!" the kid screamed.

"Gyarados, come on out!" Jordan ordered, throwing a Pokeball.

Hitmonchan leapt into battle, waving its fists around. Gyarados then came out of its Pokeball, roaring loudly. This made Hitmonchan leap back a bit.

"Don't let that intimidate you! Thunder Punch Gyarados!" the kid said loudly.

"Gyarados… Fire Blast!" Jordan yelled.

Hitmonchan leapt at Gyarados, sparks playing about the Punching Pokémon's fist. However, the sea serpent moved away, firing a cross of fire at Hitmonchan, who was hit hard. Hitmonchan fell to the ground, weakened.

"Hey, that's unfair!" the boy wailed.

"It's battling!" Jordan shouted. "Now, Gyarados, Hyper Beam!"

The immobile Hitmonchan could only watch as Gyarados opened its expansive mouth and fired a Hyper Beam at it, knocking it out immediately in a display of light.

"I hate you!" the kid cried. "Elekid, Munchlax, go! Attack that Gyarados!"

"Huh?" Jordan exclaimed.

Elekid jumped at Gyarados, slamming its prongs into Gyarados' skin. The sea serpent roared in pain. Then, Munchlax smashed into Gyarados as well.

"Keep attacking that weakling!" the kid roared.

Elekid once again smashed into Gyarados, discharging its energy into it. Gyarados roared in pain, slamming to the ground.

"I win, loser." he sneered.

"How about a real battle?" Jordan replied angrily- they had agreed to a one-on-one match.

"Sore loser!" the child taunted.

"How old are you, anyway?" Jordan asked, doubtful.

"Seven, and you're like twice my age and I beat you!" the kid laughed.

Suddenly, another, older kid hit the younger kid from behind.

"Try-hard… gimme back my Elekid and Munchlax." he ordered, grabbing their Pokeballs. "And, also… I'd like my Hitmonchan back."

Jordan looked at the kid, confused.

"Um… what just happened? Did he just say he was seven? That's way underage." May asked Jordan.

He shrugged.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I see you're back!" Erika smiled.

Jordan went into a combat pose- a Gym referee was standing between them.

"Ready for battle?" she asked.

"You bet," Jordan replied eagerly.

"Prepare to face the might of Mother Nature!" Erika exclaimed, raising her arms.

A gust of wind picked up some stray leaves, tossing them into the air. May and Gary gasped, but neither Jordan nor Erika were fazed.

"This is a four versus four battle between Jordan Arotto from Viridian City and the Celadon Gym Leader, Erika! The terrain is deep grass… begin!"

Erika and Jordan each picked a Pokeball.

"Tangela, I choose you!" Erika cried, lofting Tangela's Pokeball into the air.

"Take them down, Gyarados!" Jordan exclaimed, throwing Gyarados' Pokeball into the grass.

There was a stunned silence, then the Pokémon leapt into battle. Gyarados roared, making Tangela stumble a bit.

"Take advantage of it, Gyarados! Fire Blast!" Jordan announced.

"Tangela, recover your stance and then use Vine Whip to leap over the attack!" Erika cried.

Gyarados loomed over Tangela, aiming the attack downwards. It roared, firing a huge fiery cross at Tangela. However, the Vine Pokémon let loose two long vines, and aimed that at the ground, lifting it into the air.

"Gyarados, now use Hyper Beam on Tangela!" Jordan yelled.

Erika gasped.

"It was all distraction… Tangela, Vine Whip, quickly!" Erika muttered in desperation.

Gyarados once again drew itself up to its full height, abandoning its old attack and firing a new attack. The brightly-coloured beam zoomed at Tangela, who merely tried to slap Gyarados with one of its vines. The Hyper Beam absorbed the attack easily, smashing into Tangela.

"No, Tangela!" Erika shouted.

The little Pokémon flipped for a bit, eventually coming to rest against a wall.

"Huh?" Jordan said loudly, shocked.

Erika smirked.

"Tangela has a very high Defence stat… you'll have to do better than that! Tangela, Ingrain!"

Tangela kneeled down, letting the vines dig into the soil. They absorbed energy in spurts.

"That's Ingrain, Jordan! It enables the user to regain health every turn!" Gyarados informed him.

"Right," Jordan mumbled to himself- now, instead of winning, he was under pressure. "Gyarados… just recharge, then use Fire Blast!"

The two Pokémon stood immobile for a while- then, Gyarados roared, firing another fiery cross at the immobile Pokémon. Until-

"Tangela, Protect!" Erika yelled.

Tangela suddenly shook, sending a screen of light in front of it. The fiery attack slammed into it, but the screen held, until Gyarados eventually tired.

"Man… this Tangela is tougher than I thought," Jordan told himself.

Suddenly, he noticed that some steam was rising off a small puddle- caused by the Fire Blast. Jordan smirked.

"Gyarados, Surf!" Jordan yelled.

May and Gary looked at each other nervously.

"Have you lost your mind?" Gary called.

Gyarados, however, did not disobey, instead preferring to save comments for later. It summoned a wall of water, and rose to the top of it, crashing into the Tangela.

"That was stupid," Erika remarked. "Okay, Tangela, Solar Beam!"

Jordan grinned- this was turning out quicker than he had expected.

"Gyarados, get low to the ground!" Jordan shouted.

Out of the blackness arrived a bright beam, and it shot directly at the Gyarados. However, along its trip across the ground, it came into contact with some water left over from Gyarados' surf. The results were huge clouds of steam, obscuring everyone's view.

"Huh?" Erika cried.

"Now, Gyarados, Fire Blast," Jordan whispered to Gyarados, who obeyed, meekly sliding through the grass.

There was a sudden blast of light, and a slight squeaking sound. The smoke cleared slowly- Gyarados was still standing, but Tangela had fainted.

"Tangela is unable to battle! Gyarados wins!" the referee announced.

"Tangela, return." Erika muttered dully.

She held out a Pokeball, and, in a flash of red light, Tangela was sucked back into the ball.

"Hmm… you're actually quite good. Go… Vileplume! Solar Beam!"

Jordan looked surprised- he'd barely had enough time to do anything. The attack flew at Gyarados, and hit it hard, knocking it out.

"Ouch… it's three against three now." Gary observed.

Without hesitation, Jordan pulled the next Pokeball out.

"Eve, I choose you!" he shouted, throwing the ball.

The Pokeball landed, and Eve appeared, not afraid of the Vileplume.

"Vileplume, be on guard!" Erika ordered.

"Eve, attack with Take Down!" Jordan said loudly.

Eve ran at Vileplume, smashing into it easily with a crunch. Vileplume fell backwards, weakened.

"Vileplume, Sleep Powder!" Erika cried.

"Eve… use Sand Attack!" Jordan bellowed.

The battlers went into action, as Vileplume shook its flower, spreading a fine powder.

"Eve, stay alert!" Jordan warned.

Eve's eyelids began to close, but, sure enough, she kicked sand towards the Flower, negating the Sleep Powder and flying into Vileplume's miniscule eyes. It screeched for a moment, its vision slightly impaired by the sand.

"Agh… Vileplume, keep it going!" Erika pleaded.

"Eve, now's your chance! Hit it with Take Down!" Jordan yelled.

Vileplume continued to shake around, dispelling its fine powder. It began to sink to the earth as Eve dashed towards her rival, eventually smashing into Vileplume. Both Pokémon went flying in a sickening crunch.

"Vee!" Eve cried.

"Plume!" Vileplume screamed.

Both of the Pokémon landed on the ground, but got back up- it was an intense battle.

"Double-edge, Vileplume!" Erika cried.

"Take Down, Eve!" Jordan shouted.

Once again, Eve leapt into the air, towards Vileplume- however, the Flower Pokémon also jumped at Eve, and the two fighters smashed into each other with a painful sound.

"Eve, hang on!" Jordan mumbled.

"Vileplume, now's your chance! Mega Drain!" Erika shouted.

"Oh, no… Eve, Focus Energy!" Jordan roared.

Vileplume leapt forward, releasing a seed at Eve, who immediately hissed, summoning a ring of fire around it. The seed was immediately burnt to a crisp.

"Agh; Vileplume, Petal Dance!" Erika ordered.

"Pluume!" Vileplume cried, spinning around and screaming- suddenly, leaves shot past Vileplume, and towards Eve.

"Dodge it!" Jordan said desperately.

The leaves still continued to dart at the little fox, who was hit hard.

"Try to stay standing!" Jordan encouraged, his heart pounding.

Suddenly, the gust subsided- it was now time to attack.

"Eve, Bite!" Jordan yelled.

Eve suddenly dashed at Vileplume, who once again began to spin, causing another gust of leaves to fly at Eve. However, this time, Eve latched its sharp yet small teeth into Vileplume's flower, which caused the Pokémon to scream.

"Eve… dodge the leaves!" Jordan warned, as Gary and May cheered.

"Vileplume, try Mega Drain!" Erika cried desperately.

Finally, the Petal Dance subsided, and Vileplume shot a seed into the air.

"Watch out!" Jordan shouted.

The seed came back down quickly, hitting Vileplume in the head. It fell backwards, squealing.

"Hang on," Jordan remembered, "it hit itself! That means… it must be confused!"

"Snap out of it, Vileplume!" Erika shouted.

Vileplume stumbled a bit, while Eve stared it down, not at all intimidated.

"Okay, Eve… run around Vileplume!" Jordan yelled.

"Vileplume… Sleep Powder!" Erika said desperately.

Eve immediately started to circle Vileplume, gaining speed steadily. The vulpine Pokémon knew Jordan had a plan. Meanwhile, Vileplume began to shake. Until-

"Eve, now! Sand Attack!" Jordan roared.

Eve suddenly stopped, kicking her hind legs furiously. A fine layer of dust spread over Vileplume, reducing its vision again. At the same time, Vileplume shot the sleep powder up into the air- too high.

"Hmm… I think I know the rest of this plan…" Eve muttered to Jordan.

Erika winced.

"Agh… Vileplume… try Petal Dance!"

Jordan grinned- it was just what he'd been waiting for.

"Eve, another Sand Attack!" Jordan yelled.

"Yes, I do know this strategy," she mumbled, but she quickly turned around again, kicking sand into Vileplume's face.

The Pokémon then summoned a shower of leaves which zoomed at Eve- but, hit Vileplume on the way past.

"Plume," Vileplume stuttered, beginning to fall.

"Now, Eve, Take Down!" Jordan bellowed.

"Aye aye, captain!" she cried dramatically, dashing at Vileplume.

In a hard tackle, Eve slammed into Vileplume, knocking it to the floor, and out cold.

"Plume…" Vileplume mumbled weakly.

"Vileplume, return." Erika said dully.

She held out Vileplume's Pokeball, and, in a crackle of red light, it disappeared back into the ball.

"Hmm… you've got good strategy… but not good enough! Victreebel, I choose you!"

Erika threw the Pokeball, and it landed in front of Eve. It opened, revealing Victreebel, which cried loudly.

"Hmm… Victreebel," Jordan muttered to himself, consulting his Pokedex.

"Victreebel, the Flycatcher Pokémon." the Pokedex informed him dully. "This horrifying plant Pokemon attracts prey with aromatic honey, and then melts them in its mouth. Once ingested into this Pokemon's body, even the hardest object will melt into nothing."

"Nice Pokémon," Jordan remarked sarcastically. "Eve, try Bite!"

Eve jumped at Victreebel, and bared its teeth, growling slightly.

"Stun Spore, Victreebel!" Erika yelled.

Victreebel suddenly shook, discharging a mysterious spore. It spread across the arena, and hit Eve as well, who spasmed slightly.

"No," Jordan gasped.

Eve managed to sink her teeth into Victreebel, but the nasty plant Pokémon shook her off.

"Now, Victreebel, finish it off with Sludge Bomb!" Erika cried.

Victreebel stood tall, towering over Eve. It spat a lump of purple liquid, which struck Eve hard, flipping her over. She lay there, eyes tightly shut.

"Eve, get up…" Jordan said through gritted teeth.

"Victreebel…" Erika began.

"Eve, please…" Jordan pleaded.

Clearly struggling, Eve got up, standing on shaky legs. Inside him, Jordan cheered.

"Okay, Eve, try Take Down… you've got enough health…" Jordan whispered, and Eve nodded.

"Victreebel, another Sludge Bomb!" Erika screamed.

Eve leapt into the air, zooming towards Victreebel. However, Victreebel opened its cavernous mouth, preparing to attack.

"Now, Eve, Focus Energy!" Jordan shouted.

As Victreebel spat the toxic substance, Eve summoned a ring of fire around her. The fire and poison collided, releasing purple clouds of poison. Eve continued in her relentless attack.

"Victreebel, try and dodge!" Erika called desperately.

Victreebel tried to move to the right, but Eve hit it hard, sending both Pokémon to the ground.

"Victreebel, return!" Erika groaned. "Go, Ludicolo!"

Erika lofted a Pokeball into the air, and it landed in front of Eve. Out of it appeared Ludicolo, dancing around.

"Hmm… I don't remember Erika ever having more than three Pokémon," Gary told May.

"Well, now I do." Erika sneered. "Ludicolo, Brick Break!"

Ludicolo stopped dancing, waddling over to Eve. Drawing a fist back, he thrust it forward.

"Eve, return!" Jordan said quickly, holding out a Pokeball.

Red light snaked out towards Eve, dragging the vulpine Pokémon back into its Pokeball.

"Take a good rest." Jordan whispered to Eve, pulling out another Pokeball.

"Go, Treeky!" he bellowed, throwing the ball in front of Ludicolo.

A confident Grovyle appeared, growling and battle-ready. It posed with its sharp-razor like leaves, swiping at air.

"Ludicolo, Ice Beam!" Erika said loudly.

"Treeky, dodge it and use Leaf Blade!" shouted Jordan.

Ludicolo opened its wide mouth. A blue ball of energy gathered, and then fired at Treeky, who leapt into the air, prepping its Leaf Blade.

"Attack now!" Jordan yelled.

Treeky nodded, moving through the air like a dart. It slashed with its leaf, hitting Ludicolo and sending it backwards.

"Now, Pursuit!" Jordan said confidently.

Once again, the Grovyle moved, this time dashing towards Ludicolo with high speed. Black sparks started to gather, eventually becoming a full-on blaze.

"Agh! Dodge it…" Erika trailed off, under pressure.

In a dark explosion, Grovyle slammed into Ludicolo, damaging Ludicolo and sending it to the ground, sliding until it hit a wall.

"Ludicolo, no, don't faint!" Erika pleaded- and, to her delight, Ludicolo got up slowly.

"Okay, Treeky, try another Pursuit!" Jordan bellowed.

"Ludicolo, Rain Dance!" Erika cried.

Treeky once again began to dash, darting forwards in a blaze of black and purple. Ludicolo simply began dancing as a slight drizzle covered the arena. This, however, did not faze Treeky.

"Jordan, watch out!" Gary yelled.

Surprised and caught off guard, Jordan looked over at Gary and May.

"Huh?" he called.

"Ludicolo's ability is Rain Dish… it recovers health in rain!" May cried.

Swearing, Jordan turned around.

"Treeky, quickly use Pursuit!" Jordan shouted.

The large gecko began to run, a black flame again igniting around it. Treeky slammed into Ludicolo, and the Pokémon yelled in agony, falling to the ground.

"Ludicolo, no! Try Ice Beam!" Erika yelled.

Jordan gasped- he was about to tell Treeky to dodge, but the attack had already struck- Treeky had been hit hard, slamming into a wall as icicles flew everywhere. As the mist cleared, Jordan gasped… Treeky had been frozen against the wall.

"Treeky, try and recover, and use Leaf Blade to break the ice!" Jordan pleaded.

Treeky began to struggle, its blade trying to crack the ice. Several fractures appeared, and, suddenly, Treeky jolted his leaf upwards, smashing the ice apart.

"What?" Erika yelled.

"Treeky, Pursuit!" Jordan bellowed.

Breathing heavily, Treeky dashed at Ludicolo, snarling. A sonic boom was heard as the darkness gathered. The gecko jumped, and darted downwards, slamming into Ludicolo at a high speed.

"Ludicolo, no!" Erika gasped.

The dancing Pokémon let out a final cry. It span around on the spot, falling to the ground. Its eyes were turned into spirals.

"All right, Treeky!" Jordan roared- but, Treeky had also fallen.

He let out an audible gasp- it was hard to see how he could beat Victreebel with a weak Eevee and a Geodude.

"Interesting…" Erika muttered. "Victreebel, go!"

"Treeky, good job! Okay… Eve, go! Use Take Down, quickly!" Jordan shouted, aware that Victreebel had a slight advantage.

"Victreebel, Sleep Powder..!" Erika ordered- Jordan was proving a better trainer than anticipated.

Jordan threw the Pokeball- it landed near Victreebel, and out came Eve, growling. She then backed up a bit, sprinting forwards again- but, unfortunately, running into the powder. She inhaled, her eyes drooping slightly. Crashing to the ground, she began to snore quietly.

"Eve, please wake up…" Jordan pleaded.

"Okay, Victreebel, finish it with Sludge Bomb!" Erika cried.

While Eve snored away cutely, the weakened Victreebel towered over her, gathering poison in its cavern-like mouth. It then spat, covering Eve in the purple goo as it struck hard. Eve woke up, letting out a cry- only to sink to the ground again.

"Grr… Eve, return…" Jordan mumbled- only his Geodude was left, and, while it was tough, he didn't know whether it would listen to him. "Geodude, come on out!"

Jordan threw the Great Ball, and it landed within the grass, opening. Out of it appeared Geodude, screeching and posing with its rocky fists.

"Okay, Geodude… try… Rollout!" Jordan said quickly, thinking hard.

"Victreebel, Razor Leaf." Erika replied, apparently not thinking a Geodude would be much of a threat.

Victreebel suddenly moved forward, firing several sharp leaves in a scattered pattern- to Erika's shock, Geodude rolled under the leaves, slamming into Victreebel with force. Geodude rolled back again, preparing to attack.

"Victreebel… come on, Razor Leaf again!" Erika shouted.

"Geodude, trick it into false firing!" Jordan yelled- victory suddenly didn't seem too impossible.

Victreebel once again used its Razor Leaf attack- more leaves flew at Geodude, who pushed hard with its rocky arms, propelling itself into the air. The flying rock Pokémon seemed to hover for a moment before slamming into Victreebel, who landed, very still.

"Victreebel, no…" Erika pleaded, and she let out a victorious cry as Victreebel slowly got up. "Okay, Victreebel… Razor Leaf!"

Jordan did not reply, instead looking at his Geodude confidently. It span back, preparing to attack again- however, it was hit hard by a stray leaf, causing it to roll backwards.

"Geodude, NO!" Jordan yelled, and Geodude struggled up, despite the power of Victreebel's attack as Jordan cheered and May, Gary and Erika gasped. "Geodude, finish it with Fire Punch!"

"Victreebel… Stun Spore…" Erika uttered, shocked by the willpower that Geodude possessed.

Victreebel began to shake, discharging a powder that quickly spread over the whole arena. This, however, did not faze Geodude. As the powder slowly descended to the ground, Geodude continued to charge at Victreebel, fiery energy gathering around his fist as he brought it upwards, slamming it into Victreebel, hard. Victreebel cried in pain as Geodude raised a rocky fist in victory, the giant form of Erika's last Pokemon crashing to the ground behind him.

"Geodude, great job, I--" Jordan suddenly stopped as Geodude began to glow.

Everyone watched in mute amazement as Geodude's form began to grow, flashing and glowing simultaneously. Eventually, a shower of white sparks greeted the fact that Geodude had just evolved, and in his place stood a gigantic Graveller.

"Graveller." Graveller said in awe.

"Graveller, you evolved!" Jordan exclaimed happily.

"Ler, Graveller!" Graveller cried, pleased.

Gary and May stood next to Jordan in looking at Geodude, and Erika stood behind them, grinning.

"That was an excellent battle, Jordan." Erika smiled, as Jordan, May and Gary turned around. "You truly deserve this badge."

Erika pulled something out of her pocket, pressing it into Jordan's hand.

"That was a really, really good match, Jordan!" May exclaimed.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Gary agreed.

Jordan blushed slightly as Erika continued to smile.

"Say… the Celadon sea festival will be on tonight… heaps of seafood, fun, rides, and stuff like that... even a Pokémon contest!" Erika informed them.

"A Pokémon contest?" May asked, excited at the prospect of competing.

"Yes, I will be competing. I suppose you do as well?" Erika said eagerly.

May nodded, smiling- she enjoyed participating in contests with her Pokémon.

"That means I might be able to battle both you and your boyfriend!" Erika smiled, laughing.

A moment of stunned silence fell over them as both Jordan and May blushed a matching scarlet colour.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Jordan shouted.

"And he's not my boyfriend!" May exclaimed.

Gary coughed suspiciously- it sounded somewhat like the word 'denial'. Erika smirked.

"Okay… anyway, looking forward to seeing you there!" she said cheerfully.

All three of them nodded as they began to exit the Gym, cold wind blowing dust in front of them as they prepared for the festival.


End file.
